Links and connections
by SiRoLoL
Summary: Samuel Anders' life was boring and ordinary as always, until he met a girl called Elsa Evans. He fell in love with her. But he soon realizes, that there is someone else who loves Elsa. Can he be the one, that wins Elsa's heart? Join Sam, Elsa and their friends Hans, Anna, Kristoff, Samantha, Ellie, Jack, Andy and Olaf on their adventures in a town named Arendelle. Modern AU.
1. Prologue

Hi guys!

I am back, with a new story!

I will update both TFK (The Frost King, a sequel to King Samuel of Arendelle) and this!

I just had this idea, and I had to write it down.

Hope you'll like it!

Okay, so for the characters...

Kristoff is nice, kind and helpful.

He is a cook in Arendelle's most famous restaurant.

He is a great hockey player, and he loves drawing.

Sam is shy, not the best looking, but generous, kind and always helps others.

Many people hate him, and it really bothers him.

They even sometimes don't have a real reason to hate him!

He is a taxi driver, and people always like being in a taxi with him because of his optimistic behavior.

Anna is Kristoff's beautiful, nice and quite funny girlfriend.

Sometimes she is a bit naive, but she loves solving problems!

She is a nurse in Arendelle's hospital.

Elsa is Anna's stunning sister, and she is kind, generous, polite, faithful, and lots of other things!

She is afraid to be herself, and she almost always tries to be someone else.

She is even a bit moody.

She is a model, and every boy loves her.

Jack is Sam's boss.

When he is in work, he is bossy and rude.

But when he's not, he is really nice.

Sam likes him as a boss.

Hans is Sam's older brother.

He is really manipulative.

But he is the funniest brother Sam could ever have.

He works as a physician in the same hospital like Anna.

Andy is Sam's second brother.

He is younger than both of his brothers, but he is the most understanding of them all.

He is a bit agressive, but he can't get pissed off easily.

When he does, then it's not that easy to calm him down.

Erica is Elsa's and Anna's beautiful older sister.

She is inteligent and she works as a teacher.

She hates Kristoff, because she thinks he doesn't love Anna.

OK, those are all characters for now.

Sam, Kristoff, Hans, Andy, Elsa, Anna, Erica and Jack.

Let me know what you think about this story!

PM me, review, share, follow and fave!

It means a lot to me!

If you want, you can check my other stories!

There are lots of OCs, including Sam and Andy.

My first modern AU :) So i hope it will turn out good.


	2. Chapter One - Best friends forever

**Chapter one**

**Best friends forever**

It was already late in the night. Sam actually loved his job.  
His boss was the greatest boss he could ever have.  
Sam had just some orders to finish, and then he could go home.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, when a new customer entered the taxi.  
"To the Groove street. I live there." the lady answered, and Sam nodded.  
"Well, my best friend's girlfriend lives there!" Sam said, when he realized that Anna lived there.  
"That's really awesome!" the lady said, and then Sam saw her.  
She was really beautiful.  
Sam would just keep looking at her, if he wasn't driving.  
"And what's her name?" the lady asked, while she was taking out some money out of her wallet.  
"She is Anna Evans. Do you know her?" he asked, and the lady smiled at him.  
"I know her way better than you think."  
"Are you neighbors?" Sam asked, and then he added: "And what's _your _name?"  
The lady just kept smiling.  
"My name is Elsa Evans." she answered, shocking Sam.  
"So, you are her sister?" he asked, still unsure if she's the oldest sister or just older sister.  
"Yeah, and tomorrow we are going on a dinner in a restaurant where Kristoff works."  
"You know Kristoff?" Sam asked, but then he realized something. "Oh, I almost forgot he's your sister's boyfriend."  
Elsa laughed at Sam.  
"You must be Kristoff's best friend! Sam, right?" she asked, and Sam nodded.  
"Well, so you are the one that is going to have dinner with us!" Elsa said, and Sam nodded again.  
"And why are you out here late in the night?" Sam asked her, and she didn't respond for a while.  
After some time, she finally answered the question.  
"Our parents died in a plane crash two weeks ago. Today, it was their funeral." Elsa answered, and she started to cry.  
"I feel so sorry for that... but why isn't Anna with you?" Sam asked again, and he handed Elsa a tissue.  
"Thank you. Anna felt sick today, so she stayed at home." Elsa answered, and her voice was cracking.  
Sam felt really bad... Anna's and Elsa's parents were dead.  
If he knew about it earlier, he could be on the funeral with Elsa!  
"Bad things usually happen." Sam began. "The world is not always just ponies and daisies. There are some good things, but there are even the bad ones. Try to focus on some of the good ones when you're sad!"  
"Like what?" Elsa asked, and her voice was cracking even more.  
Sam hated to see people sad.  
"The dinner that we have tomorrow! You can be happy that you aren't starving, or homeless like some people." Sam answered, cheering Elsa up a bit.  
"Elsa, I know how you feel. My parents died, when I was eight years old."  
"What? So are you an orphan?" Elsa asked, and Sam nodded.  
"Well, when i was sixteen, some family adopted me. I was always the ugliest, so noone wanted me. But this time, it was a great family. They didn't care about look. They cared about the things that are inside." He answered the question, and a tear fell on his cheek.  
He was crying, but he didn't want Elsa to see it so he turned around.  
"Then, some thieves killed my new parents... only I and my brothers – Hans and Andy survived. We were on our own, with no parents. If Hans didn't have a work already, we would all be homeless right now."  
"You lost your parents twice?" Elsa asked, and this time Sam didn't hide his feelings.  
He started to cry.  
"Are you crying?" Elsa asked again, and Sam nodded in disagreement.  
"No! Definitely no!"  
"But I can see those tears, Sam." Elsa said, and Sam punched himself.  
"Come on, be a man!" he said to himself, and he punched himself several more times.  
"Stop it Sam! Why are you doing this?" she asked, and Sam turned around to face her.  
"Well, I am crying right now. Sorry, I am too sensitive. I have to be strong. I can't just cry like that! What would others think about me?"  
"They would think, that you were through the worst, and that you had no time to deal with it." Elsa said, making Sam smile.  
"Thank you Elsa... and sorry for the bothering. Here we are. Groove street."  
"How much will it be?" Elsa asked, and Sam laughed.  
"I guess it's for free right now. You were crying because of me. Sorry about that."  
Elsa laughed, and gave him five dollars.  
"That's too much! And I already told you it's free!" Sam started to argue with her, but Elsa quickly stopped him.  
"You can buy something for me tomorrow. See you later, Sam. What's your full name?" she asked, and Sam didn't answer for a while.  
"Do you _really _want to hear it?" he asked in response, and Elsa nodded.  
"Samuel Jacob Anders." He responded, and Elsa just kept smiling at him.  
"Should I call you Jake or Sam?" she asked, and Sam came out of the taxi.  
"Call me how you want. Can I go talk to Anna?" Sam said, and Elsa nodded.  
With those words, they entered the house.

It was small, but it was cozy.  
And Sam loved cozy places.  
Anna was nowhere to be found.  
"Anna, I'm home!" Elsa said, but noone responded.  
"Anna?" she said again, this time a bit louder.  
"She might be in her room." Sam responded, and they both ran up the stairs.  
Elsa opened Anna's door quietly.  
There, they saw Kristoff and Anna.  
They were kissing.  
Nothing serious,but Elsa just kept looking at them.  
She gestured Sam to stay quiet, and she grinned.  
Noone saw them enter the room.  
Anna and Kristoff were really busy.  
When they stopped, Elsa asked them something.  
"Hi Anna. Did Erica arrive already?"  
Both Kristoff and Anna turned around and Sam laughed.  
"Dude, we were watching you for at least a minute and you didn't notice!" Sam said, looking at Kristoff.  
They both blushed.  
"Learn how to knock, Elsa!" Anna said, and Sam laughed together with Elsa.  
"Learn how to lock the doors, Anna." She responded, making Anna angry.  
Then, she realized who was the man that stood near Elsa.  
"Hi Sam... are you her boyfriend or what?" she asked, and Sam gave her an "Are you serious?" look.  
"I am a taxi driver. We just talked together and then I realized she is your sister. I just brought her here. Nothing serious." He answered, and Kristoff laughed.  
"Yeah, that's the reason why are you here with her and why were you crying together in the car."  
Sam wanted to punch himself, but instead of it he lied.  
"I did not cry. I had something in my eye." He said and Elsa nodded.  
"Yeah, only I cried. I told him about our parents." She added, but noone believed them.  
"Okay, I guess we should go home." Sam began, but Kristoff interrupted him.  
"Well, I am staying for the night."  
"So I have to go home alone, right?" he asked, and everyone nodded. Except Elsa.  
"No, you can stay here!" Elsa responded, but Sam shook his head.  
"I don't want to interrupt you. After all, we will meet tomorrow! Bye!"  
Those were the last words Sam said, before leaving the house.

He could not forget Elsa's face, her hair, her voice, and lots of other things.  
He just kept thinking about her.  
"Okay, so the last one is in the cinema." Sam said to himself, as he left the Groove street.  
He quickly found the cinema, and there was a young lady.  
Her face was similiar to Anna's and Elsa's.  
"Good evening! Where do you want to go?" Sam asked, and the lady smiled at him.  
It was almost the same like Elsa's.  
"To the Groove street." was the only answer, and Sam was shocked.  
"I have been there right now!" he responded, and the lady laughed.  
"Yeah, there are not a lot of people! Maybe I know him! Or her. What was the name?" she asked, with voice similiar to Elsa's.  
"Elsa Evans. Do you know her? I have heard her parents died few weeks ago. It was definitely difficult for them. And who are you? You look almost the same like Elsa!" Sam answered, leaving the lady shocked.  
"I am Erica. Erica Evans." The lady said, and Sam smiled at her.  
"So are you her sister?" he asked and Erica nodded.  
"I feel really sorry for what happened. Sometimes things get different, but life goes on!" Sam responded, and Erica started to cry.  
Almost the same like Elsa.  
"Were you even in our home?" she asked, and Sam was surprised by her question.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Well, Elsa sent me a message right now. She came home with some really nice man. So you are Samuel Jacob Anders, right?" she answered, and Sam nodded.  
"You know what? I've got an idea." He said, with a grin on his face.  
"What is it?" Erica asked him.  
"Let's surprise Elsa."  
Sam had an idea.  
Erica nodded, and she still didn't know what Sam wanted to do.

Sam explained to her, while they were on their way to the Groove street.  
"Well, so here you are." Erica said, giving him 2,50 dollars.  
"Actually your sister gave me twice as much as I needed, so you don't need to pay." He responded with a smile.  
"Okay then, Sam." Erica said, and they went towards the door.  
"And there's one more thing I have to tell you." Sam said quickly.  
"What is it?"  
"If you want to enter Anna's room, knock."  
Erica laughed and she knocked on the front door.  
"I'm coming!" Elsa shouted, and she opened the door.  
Elsa was there, in her bathrobe.  
She noticed Sam is with Erica.  
"Why the hell are you here?" Elsa asked, and Sam laughed.  
"Surprise, Miss Evans!" Sam said, and Elsa smiled at him.  
"How did you get here?" she asked, and Erica answered the question.  
"Sam was in the taxi that I called. Isn't that awesome?"  
"Yes it is..." Elsa responded, still amazed.  
"Okay, now I really have to go! Bye!" Sam said, and he ran towards the car.  
"Oh and Sam, can I ask you something?" Elsa shouted after him.  
"What is it?"  
"What's your phone number?"  
Sam looked at her, shocked.  
He ran back and he told her his phone number.  
"You can call me later, Elsa! See you." He waved Elsa and she did the same.  
Erica did it too.  
Sam quickly entered the taxi, and he went home.  
He could not get the image of Elsa out of his head.  
Why?

He was home in less than five minutes.  
He arrived at the West Beach – a street where he lived with his brothers.  
Sam ran towards the door of his home.  
He took out the keys he had and he opened the door.  
"Fucking shoot that bastard!" his older brother Hans shouted, scaring Sam.  
"BOOM HEADSHOT, BITCHES!" his younger brother Andy shouted, and he high-fived with Hans.  
They were playing Arma... again.  
"Hello! I am home, guys!" Sam said, and his brothers ran towards him.  
"How was it going today?" Hans asked, and Sam smiled at them.  
"Well, I met a really nice woman there." he responded, and Andy started to clap his hands.  
"Sam finally found a girlfriend! What's her name?" Andy asked and Sam laughed at his reaction.  
"She is not my girlfriend." he began. "And her name is Elsa Evans. She is the sister of Kristoff's girlfriend."  
"Anna's sister? She's definitely gorgeous." Hans said and Sam nodded.  
"Yeah, she is. She told me that their parents died few weeks ago." Sam said, and Hans's expression changed.  
"Like our parents?" Andy asked and Sam nodded slowly.  
They all started to cry.  
They were all sensitive.  
After some time, theystopped.  
"And how are you doing, guys?" Sam asked, and Hans answered first.  
"Today, I made a heart transplantation. With Anna's help, it ended alright as always!"  
"That's great!" Sam praised Hans, and he smiled at him. "And what about you, Andy?"  
"I have got a job in a fast food restaurant near the castle!" he said, and Sam patted his shoulder. "And then I spent rest of the afternoon with Ellie! She's just awesome girlfriend!"  
"What about you and Samantha, Hans?" Sam asked, making Hans even more happy.  
"She is great! I have known her for two years, so i think I'm going to propose to her." He answered.  
"Are you serious?" Andy asked. "You know, marriage is a very important decision! Are you sure you want to marry her?"  
"I am."

It was quite a short dialogue.  
They talked together just for two more minutes, and then they all went to sleep.  
When Sam sat on his bed, his phone started to ring.  
He soon realized who was calling.  
It was Elsa.  
He answered it.  
"Hi Elsa!" he said, and he heard Elsa laughing.  
"Hi Mr. Anders. How are you? Are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah, it's quite good. How about you?"  
"I just realized something crazy and didn't tell anyone about it!" Elsa said, and Sam laughed.  
"And what is it?" Sam asked, eager to hear what is it.  
"You'll think I'm crazy..." Elsa responded, and Sam quickly told her not to worry.  
"I won't think you are crazy."  
"I think it would be better to show it to you later... do you have any time tomorrow?" Elsa asked, and Sam nodded.  
He soon realized that Elsa isn't near him, and that nodding is useless.  
"Yeah, of course. Where should we meet?"  
"In the cinema. I will call you when I'll get there, okay?"  
"Okay. Good night, Elsa."  
"Good night, Sam." She said with a happy tone in her voice.  
Sam didn't sleep that night.  
He kept thinking about Elsa.  
And when he finally fell asleep, he started to dream about her.  
Does that mean something?

_Did you like this chapter?  
It was the first one, but it turned out good.  
Have a nice day! Next chapter is going to be updated tomorrow._


	3. Chapter Two - Connections

_Hi guys  
Thank you for all the views!  
I really appreciate that.  
Anyway, 2nd chapter is here!  
Sam is going to meet with Elsa.  
And some things are going to become really weird.  
Enjoy!_

**Chapter two**

**Connections**

It was in the morning.  
Sam woke up, and he got a text message.  
It was from his boss – Jack Frost.  
It said, that Jack wanted to meet him in front of the cinema.  
Well, Sam was already going there today, so why no!  
He had a meeting with Elsa, so he could spend some time with Jack too.  
"Good morning, Sam!" Hans said, and Sam smiled at him.  
"Not that good, actually." Sam responded, and Hans patted his shoulder.  
"Why? What happened?"  
"I didn't sleep well. I just kept thinking about..."  
Sam didn't finish the sentence, and Hans knew what he was talking about.  
"Elsa?" Hans asked, with a grin on his face.  
Sam just kept looking at him, shocked.  
"How do you know?" he asked Hans, and Hans laughed.  
"Oh God, did you see your face when you were talking about her? Man, you are in love!" he answered.  
Suddenly, Andy entered the room.  
"I knew it! You love Elsa!" Andy shouted, and he clapped his hands.  
"What? I don't! She definitely has got a boyfriend. Has she?" Sam asked, and both of his brothers giggled.  
"Sam, do not argue with us. You love her!" Hans said, and Sam gave him an angry look.  
"No, I don't. And even if I did, she would never love someone like me." Sam responded, and the smile left his face.  
"Why no?" Andy asked.  
"Because I look like a piece of shit. And how can a stunning girl like Elsa love someone ugly like me?" Sam asked, and he punched the wall.  
"It's not about the look! It's about the things that are inside of you." Hans answered, and he smiled at Sam.  
"OK, maybe I feel something... but it's not love if she doesn't love me!"  
"How can you know?" Andy asked, and Sam didn't answer for a while.  
"Did you ever see her? She is beatiful, she definitely has got a boyfriend." Sam answered, still sad.  
"Well, I heard you talking with her. So you have a meeting today?" Hans asked, and then Sam realized he is late.  
"Dammit, I'm gonna be late! Yes I have." He responded, and he quickly ran out of home.  
He entered the car.  
"OK, so now to the cinema." He said to himself, as he left the West Beach.

Sam quickly reached the cinema.  
There, he saw his boss.  
"Hi Sam! How are you today?" Jack asked, and Sam waved him.  
"Quite good. What about you, Jack?"  
"Same old. Did you find any girlfriend yet?" Jack asked, and Sam shook his head sadly.  
"There might be one girl, but she is not my girlfriend. What about you?"  
"Well, I'm here on a date, but I decided to talk to you first."  
"Yeah, and who is the lucky girl?" Sam asked, and giggled.  
He had to admit, that his boss is handsome.  
Because he actually is.  
"You will see her, if you can wait for a while." Jack smiled at Sam, and he did the same thing in response.  
After few minutes, Sam saw Elsa coming.  
"Hi Elsa!" both of them said, and Elsa waved them.  
"Well, that's my girlfriend." Jack said, and Sam felt a strong pain in his heart.  
Like if someone shot an arrow through his heart.  
"She's... she's beautiful..." Sam responded, and he tried to forget about what just happened.  
But unfortunately, he couldn't.  
"Hi Jack!" Elsa said when she was near them, and she kissed Jack. "Hi Sam!"  
"How do you know each other?" Jack asked.  
"We.. we met each other yesterday. She is sister of my best friend's girlfriend."  
"That's awesome!" Jack said happily, but Sam did not feel better.  
He realized it too late.  
He loved Elsa Evans.  
And now, the girl he loved was with another man.  
But he was no match for his boss.  
"Sam, can I talk to you?" Elsa asked, and Sam slowly nodded.  
Elsa took him to a place, where they were alone.  
"Sam I have to tell you something really important." She began, and Sam smiled at her.  
"You didn't tell me that my boss is your boyfriend."  
"He is your boss?" Elsa asked, shocked.  
"Yeah, he is. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" Sam answered and asked both.  
"It's a thing that I didn't tell to anyone."  
"What is it?" Sam asked, and he couldn't wait to hear it.  
But instead of talking, Elsa created a snowflake out of nothing in the air.  
What the hell was that?  
Did Elsa have some kind of power to create ice out of nothing?  
"Elsa... what was that?" Sam asked, still amazed.  
"Yesterday, I realized I was cursed by some kind of ice powers! It's great, but what if someone finds out that I possess this kind of power? What would happen?" Elsa answered, worried.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. But you should tell Jack!" Sam said, but Elsa shook her head.  
"Not now. Maybe later. Okay, now I gotta go with Jack. Do you want to come with us?" she asked, and Sam didn't answer for a while.  
"I'd love to, but I can't. It's _your_ date, after all." He said.  
"You can come with us! It's the new Disney movie Frozen! We have to see it! It will definitely be awesome." Elsa tried to convice him.  
Sam didn't want to argue with Elsa, so he nodded.

"Jack, can Sam come to see the movie with us?" Elsa asked her boyfriend, and he nodded.  
"Of course he can! It's a great idea!" Jack responsed with a huge smile on his face.  
Sam didn't want to see Elsa and Jack giggling together, kissing and loving each other.  
But after all, both of them were his friends.  
"So what are we waiting for?" Sam shouted, and he grabbed their hands. "Let's go!"  
They reached the box office incredibly fast.  
They bought tickets, and quickly ran inside.

The movie was about to begin.  
Sam had a truckload of popcorn with him, as usually.  
Then, the movie began.  
When the original weird whistling Mickey Mouse sound was replaced by song "Vuelie", people clapped their hands.  
Including Jack and Sam.  
Elsa had a weird feeling about that movie.  
"Vuelie" reminded Sam of Christmas.  
It was really beautiful, and then, the first scene came.  
Next song impressed Jack.  
The "Frozen Heart", was his favourite one.  
When Sam heard name Sven, he was shocked.  
The boy that looked like Kristoff when he was younger, just said a name Sven!  
Kristoff called his teddy reindeer like that!  
Then, when the song ended, there was the scene with two little girls.  
This time, it was shock for all of them.  
The older girl looked same like Elsa, and the second one was little Anna.  
And then, their names.  
They were the same!  
Suddenly, Elsa hit Anna with her powers.  
Elsa quickly remembered about her ice powers.  
She was cursed, but the Elsa in the movie was born with them.  
Soon, shortly after Pabbie removed Anna's memories and their parents closed the gates, people realized something.  
Name of the kingdom was Arendelle.  
And name of their town was Arendelle!  
Some of them realized even something much more interesting.  
The castle in the movie, was the same as Arendelle's castle.  
And after the "Do you want to build a snowman", people were confused.  
But not as much as Sam and Elsa.  
Then, there was the coronation day.  
"For the first time in forever" was really awesome.  
Sam was the only one that noticed Rapunzel and Eugene from Tangled were there.  
He wasn't fast enough to tell Elsa and Jack about it.  
Then, there was Hans.  
Sam was shocked again.  
Hans was name of his brother!  
This was getting weird.  
It looked like there was some connection between Frozen and them...  
But it was definitely just a coincidence.  
He sang a song together with Anna.  
It's name was "Love is an open door" and Sam loved it most of all.  
Next, queen Elsa accidentally froze her own kingdom.  
Elsa sighed when she saw this.  
What would happen if she froze the town she lived in?  
She then sang the song "Let it go" and created a beautiful ice castle.  
This song and the whole scene was Elsa's favourite.  
Then, Anna met Kristoff in Wandering Oaken's trading post.  
There was song "Reindeers are better than people".  
"This one would definitely be Kristoff's favourite one." Sam thought.  
The scenes after this were awesome!  
Kristoff and Anna met Olaf and Elsa.  
Olaf... that name was similiar to Sam.  
He soon realized who was it.  
Olaf was Kristoff's brother!  
Frozen was getting weirder and weirder.  
Elsa and Anna sang "For the first time in forever – reprise".  
It was really awesome.  
Elsa then hit Anna with her magic.  
This made the real Elsa sigh, and she was frightened until the end of the movie.  
Then Hans told Anna he doesn't love her, and he didn't save her life.  
She then sacrificed herself for Elsa, and she turned into solid ice.  
This time, Elsa and Sam were crying.  
It was really touching moment.  
Jack gave Sam an "Are you serious?" look, and Sam tried to hide the tears.  
Elsa rested her head on Sam's shoulder, and Jack kissed her.  
Suddenly, her expression changed, when Anna's heart thawed.  
People clapped their hands.  
And even more, when Anna punched Hans.  
Sam and Jack laughed at that, but Elsa just smiled.  
The ending made Elsa happier.  
Now, she knew that if something happened, she could thaw Arendelle!  
She had Jack.  
When it ended, they walked out of there.

"It was really awesome!" Jack said, and Sam nodded slowly.  
"But a bit weird, don't you think so?" he asked.  
"Yeah, well, Jack I should tell you something." Elsa began, making Sam smile.  
"What is it?" he asked, and Elsa created a little snowflake in the air.  
"Are... are you s.. serious? You just created a snowflake out of nothing! Like the Elsa in the movie!" Jack said happily, and he hugged Elsa.  
Then, a young girl with her mother was passing around Elsa.  
"Mommy, look! It's queen Elsa!" the girl said, and Elsa smiled at her.  
"No, I am not Elsa. Actually, my name _is _Elsa, but I am not queen Elsa." She said, but the woman interrupted her.  
"But you really look like her!"  
"Is that a compliment?" Elsa asked, and all of them nodded.  
Then, Elsa created a little snowman in her hand.  
The girl with her mother looked at her, shocked.  
"Don't tell anyone, please." Elsa pleaded, and they nodded.  
They quickly walked away, but the older woman looked at her for a while longer.  
"OK, so what should we do now?" Sam asked.  
"We have to go to Arendelle's castle. Sam can you take us there?" Jack asked, and Sam nodded.  
"There is one important thing we have to check." Elsa responded, and all of them quickly entered Sam's car.

_So, this is the end of the second chapter!  
Hope you like it!  
I am going to update every 2nd day.  
If you liked this story, please review, follow or fave.  
If there was something that was bad, or something that I should change, PM me.  
I accept criticism. :)  
Have a nice day!_


	4. Chapter Three - Descendants

_Hi guys!  
Sorry for the wait, I think I updated a day later.  
Anyway, the new chapter is here!  
Sam is going to try to find out, if there is some connection between Frozen and their home.  
Enjoy!_

**Chapter three**

**Descendants**

"Okay, I already called Anna to come to the castle." Elsa began. "She is with Kristoff, Erica and Olaf."  
"I texted Andy. He is coming there too, with his girlfriend, and Hans with his girlfriend." Sam contined, and Jack smiled.  
"I did not call anyone. 'cause I have noone." He said, and he sighed.  
"You've still got me!" Elsa responded, and she kissed him.  
Sam was a bit unhappy, but Jack was his friend.  
"And me, too." He said, and he patted Jack's shoulder.  
Soon, they reached the castle.  
"It is as beautiful as in the movie." Elsa said, and both boys nodded.  
Anna and others were already there.  
"What happened?" Erica asked, and Elsa smiled.  
"Guys, promise you won't tell anyone about this. Only we three know it." Sam said.  
Jack then added: "Yeah, actually Elsa showed it to a random little girl and her mother."  
Elsa giggled, and she created a little flurry in the air.  
"Wow, what was that?" Andy asked, but he was the only one that said something.  
Others were just quiet and amazed.  
"We have just seen the new movie Frozen." Jack said, making others smile.  
"Was it good or bad?" Hans asked, but Jack didn't answer.  
"There were awesome characters." Sam began. "There was princess Anna." He pointed his finger at Anna. "Her sister - queen Elsa." He pointed at Elsa this time.  
"Then there was prince Hans." Elsa continued and she touched Hans' shoulder. "And of course, Kristoff Bjorgman!"  
"What the hell? That's my real name!" Kristoff said.  
"And then, there was a snowman, called Olaf and a reindeer called Sven." Jack finished, and Olaf clapped his hands happily.  
"Do you know what's the best?" Sam asked, and everone shook their heads.  
Except Elsa and Jack.  
"They look same like you and have same voice like you!" he finished.  
Everyone was confused now.  
"Now, we are here to check something. Maybe it was a remake of something that happened in the past. Here in Arendelle." Elsa said, shocking everyone even more.  
"I know a lot about Arendelle's history." Erica began. "Long time ago, a ruler did appear. Born with a secret power so great, alone, she stayed in fear. Although the force was hidden, one day she let it go. And all the land was covered in eternal ice and snow. That's what was in a book i read last month."  
Elsa was frightened again.  
What if she created an eternal winter here?  
Erica continued: "Arendelle had a queen two hundred years ago. She was beautiful. Her name was queen Elsa of Arendelle."  
Yeah, Erica was a history teacher.  
"What if I freeze Arendelle? Are my powers hard to control? Oh my God..." Elsa started to worry, but Sam quickly reassured her.  
"Calm down, Elsa. Your powers feed of your emotions. When you learn how to control your emotions, you can control your powers."  
"He's right. And now, it's like two years ago, in the Rise of the Guardians. The name of the winter spirit in that movie was Jack Frost. And it's my name!" Jack responded, and he punched a castle wall.  
He was quite angry.  
"This can't be happening... my sister has got ice powers, and a princess in a Disney movie looks like me!" Anna shouted, and her expression quickly changed.  
"It has to be something more, than just a coincidence." Olaf said, and Sam nodded.  
"I am going to check something up. I'll be waiting for you in the restaurant, because it's really late right now." He responded, and he went away.  
But Erica stopped him.  
"Can I go with you? I mean like, Elsa's my sister, and you're her friend, so I should know you. And I'm a history teacher." She asked him.  
Sam stood there, confused.  
But after a while, he replied: "Of course you can!"  
Why did Erica want to go with him?  
They waved to others, and they entered Sam's car.  
"Well, what do you want to do?" Erica asked, and Sam smiled at her.  
"Actually I wanted to buy something for Elsa, but there's a different problem right now. Let's read something about _queen_ Elsa."  
Erica nodded, and they left the castle.

Soon, they arrived at Sam's home.  
"What do you think about my sister?" Erica asked Sam, but he didn't reply.  
They walked towards the front door.  
Sam opened them.  
"Hello? I asked you something!" Erica said again, and this time he answered.  
"She is really beautiful. If I were Jack, I would love her. She is really kind to everyone. She was the only one that said I can stay with them." He responded, and Erica giggled.  
"I knew it! Seems like you feel something for Elsa!"  
"What? Me? Never. I don't mean that I don't like her... it's just... she would never love me." Sam responded sadly.  
"You know what, Sam? I know that feeling. There is someone who you love, and he is closer as you think. But he loves someone else." Erica said, cheering Sam up a bit.  
"Who do you love?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know him for a long time. When I saw him first time, I ignored his look. He is not ugly actually. I saw only the love, kindness and all the good features."  
"What's his name?" Sam kept asking, and Erica didn't answer for a while.  
After few seconds, she answered:  
"I won't tell you his name... but you know him. Much more than you think."  
"Is it Hans? Is it Kristoff? Is it Andy? Is it Jack?" Sam asked thousands of questions again, and Erica said just a short "Maybe".  
"Is it someone else?"  
The only answer was again "Maybe".  
"Is it... me?" Sam asked, shocking Erica.  
"Maybe..." she answered.  
What? Erica loved Sam?  
"And maybe no! I won't say who it is. Not until I know I can trust you." She said, making Sam smile.  
"You already said it." Sam teased her.  
He knew she doesn't love him.  
He was ugly... it was definitely someone else.  
"Aah... Ok, let's find something about the queen." Erica sighed.  
Sam just smiled.  
"I found something..." Sam began, as he took a book from a Bookshelf. "Elsa, the snow queen."  
"Where did you get this book?" Erica asked, interested.  
"Trust me, you don't need to know that." Sam responded with a smile.  
"So, queen Elsa of Arendelle, had a husband called king Samuel of Arendelle. Hey, his name is same like yours!" Erica realized.  
"Does that mean something? 'cause I'm pretty sure it does." Sam responded, and he was really nervous.  
"Because it actually does. The king looks same like you." She said, while Sam was looking at both king Samuel's portrait and a mirror.  
"Elsa had ice powers... and king Samuel had more of them... Ice, Water, Dark, Light, Fire, Wind, Earth, Electricity, Healing and Teleportation." Erica read from the book, and then she looked at Sam. "Elsa has got the same powers as the queen... maybe, you will get the same powers as the king!"  
"Impossible."  
"Everything is possible."  
"Flying too?"  
"Samuel had wind powers!"  
This confused Sam a bit.  
Erica was right.  
Suddenly, someone phoned her.  
It was Elsa.  
"Elsa? Why is she calling you?" Sam asked, and Erica shrugged.  
She answered it.  
"Hi Elsa! What's going on?" she asked.  
"Well, it's kind of raining right now." Elsa responded, and Sam looked out of the window.  
"Yeah, it is. And we didn't even realize!" he admitted, and Kristoff continued:  
"So, I think the dinner will be tomorrow. Now it is raining, and I am sure you don't want to get wet."  
"What did you find out?" Anna asked.  
"Not much. Just that queen Elsa had a husband – king Samuel of Arendelle. He possessed same powers like Elsa, and over nine more! I don't think it's true, but it might be." Erica said.  
"Okay, see you later guys!" Olaf said.  
"Bye!" both Erica and Sam responded, shortly after Elsa.  
Now, they were both alone.  
"What are we gonna do now?" Erica asked.  
"I don't know. If it wasn't raining, I would go somewhere." he answered, with a sad tone in his voice. "Now, I have no idea what are we gonna do."  
"I can order some pizza! Then, we can watch some movies, read books, play PC games... There are lots of things we can do!" Erica tried to cheer him up.  
And she actually succeeded.  
"Okay, as you wish. I'm going to go out for a while."  
"Are you serious? It's raining."  
"Rain won't kill me." Sam responded with a smile.  
With those words, he left the house for a while.  
He wanted to be alone.  
Not that he didn't like Erica... she was awesome.  
But when he saw Jack and Elsa, something happened.  
He realized, that he loved Elsa.  
Now, it was too late.  
So he stood in the rain, alone.  
Thinking about all the mistakes he made, and all the opportunities he didn't see.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Erica asked him after a while.  
"Yeah, I am. What about you?" he asked in response.  
He tried to hide his sadness, but Erica saw it.  
"I am not okay. Neither are you. Sam, what happened?" she asked him, with her calm voice.  
"Nothing... I was just thinking about..."  
"Elsa?" Erica smiled, and Sam nodded.  
"It's not only about Elsa... I am ugly, and worthless. Noone will ever love me." Sam sighed. "Only if I were beautiful like you..."  
"What the hell are you talking about? You're not ugly at all! And I'm not beautiful... Elsa is beautiful and Anna is beautiful. I am just their older sister."  
"Just older sister? Oh come on, you are the only one that is with me right now!"  
Erica smiled at him.  
"You know, you are not that bad. You are actually the first guy I ever talked to like this." She responded with a huge smile on her face.  
"I never talked to any girl about those things. You and Elsa are the only girls that ever talked to me." Sam said, and then something happened.  
They kissed each other.  
They didn't realize what was happening. When they did, it was too late.  
They quickly split.  
"OK, that was quite awkward." Erica admitted, and she blushed a bit.  
Sam quickly nodded.  
"Oh look, there's the guy with the pizza!" he said, and they ran towards him.  
"Did you realize, that it's raining?" the guy said, as he gave them pizzas.  
Sam took out his wallet.  
"OK, so ten dollars... there you go." He responded, as he gave him the money.  
"You can keep the rest. After all, it's raining." Erica said, because she knew what Sam wanted to say.  
Thank you!" the pizza guy said, as he left the West Beach.  
They entered the house again.  
"I've got an idea, Sam. We'll both forget about that kiss, alright?" Erica asked.  
"What kiss?"  
"You're doing well." She responded, and she punched his shoulder.  
They sat on the couch, and Sam turned on the TV.  
"What movie do you want to watch?" Erica asked, and Sam's mind quickly remembered what Jack said.  
"Let's watch Rise of the Guardians, and have a closer look at the winter spirit."

_Did you like this chapter guys?  
What do you think? Sam x Erica or Sam x Elsa?__  
For now, noone knows.  
Thank you for all the views and follows!  
Appreciate that!  
Anyway, the next chapter is going to be updated tomorrow or after tomorrow.  
Please review, fave, follow and share with your friends!  
It means a lot to me!  
Have a nice day!_


	5. Chapter Four - How I met your sister

_Hi guys!  
Sorry for the wait, I didn__'t have enough time to update.  
But now it's here: Chapter four!  
I hope you enjoy! :)  
Sam and Erica are going to spend some time together._

**Chapter four**

**How I met your sister**

Sam and Erica watched the movie.  
"Yeah, Jack Frost and your boss look almost the same!" Erica said happilly and Sam just nodded.  
He had a weird feeling about this.  
"Sam, are you okay?" Erica asked, and he just nodded again.  
He could not forget that kiss.  
Why did they do it?  
And why the hell did they both have the same idea?  
"Sam... oh my God you can't just be sad all day! Think about all the beautiful things, and try to forget the things that bother you."  
"It's difficult, alright?" Sam finally answered.  
"Are you still thinking about the thing that happened a while ago?" she asked, and he nodded.  
He kissed a girl he has known for two days!  
And it was his first kiss.  
"Well, I can't forget about it. It was my first kiss. And do you know what's the best? You're not my girlfriend, but I still kissed you. I love someone else, but I kissed you. Think about it like this." He responded, and he started to think again.  
"I can't forget about it too." Erica began. „I have no fucking idea why did we do it, but I quite liked it."  
"So did I." Sam said.  
Actually, he liked it more.  
Both of them had no idea why.  
"So I think we won't forget about it that fast. But promise, you won't tell Elsa and others about it."  
"I won't." Sam responded with a smile.  
He then hugged her.  
"What are we gonna do now?" she asked.  
Sam hesitated for a while.  
"What would you do, if Elsa and Anna were with us?" he asked her.  
"I would... eat some chocolate, have some hot chocolate, then we would watch movies, go out, play PC games..."  
Sam stopped her.  
"Playing PC games isn't that bad idea. What game do you want to play?"  
"Do you know League of Legends?"  
"You're the only girl I know that plays League of Legends." Sam responded with a smile.  
"So let's eat the rest of pizza, and then we can begin!" Erica said, and Sam started to make some hot chocolate for them.

"It's still raining!" Elsa said angrily.  
"What do you think Erica and Sam are doing?" Anna asked, and Kristoff laughed a bit.  
"We all know what. Come on, they are alone!" he answered.  
"Are you sure? Erica and Sam?" Hans asked.  
It sounded really weird.  
"Actually, why no?" Samantha responded.  
She was Hans' girlfriend.  
"Sam never had a girlfriend before. And he has known Erica for two days! Do you really think he feels something for her?" Andy asked.  
"Maybe. It would be pretty awesome if he did." Jack said.  
"Why do you think so?" Andy's girlfriend – Ellie asked.  
"Because love is always awesome. And if Erica and Sam were in love, they would be happier." Olaf said.  
"We'll ask them about it later. Anyone who wants some chocolate?" Elsa asked all of them, with a smile on her face.

"We won that match!" Erica said happily.  
"Yeah, I never saw better ADC than you. You really know how to play Caitlyn!" Sam said, even more happy than Erica.  
They won another ranked match.  
And both of them were promoted to Diamond V right now.  
"You must teach me how to play jungle Udyr! You were so OP! But I think if you ganked top a bit more, we would win faster." She responded.  
"Well, I forgot to take teleport. I did not use my flash at all! I could pick teleport instead of it. And maybe ward a bit more."  
"But now, it was just as perfect as it should be." Erica said, smiling at Sam.  
They sipped from the hot chocolate they had.  
"Is it still raining?" Erica asked him, and he nodded sadly.  
"Yeah, it is. I've got an idea! Let's talk about Frozen for a while." Sam said.  
"Okay, what happened in the movie?  
Sam was ready to begin.  
"In kingdom of Arendelle, lived two princesses. Princess Anna and princess Elsa. When Elsa was young, she accidentally hit her younger sister Anna's head with her magic. In order for Anna to survive, they had to remove her memories of her sister's magic."  
Erica was confused now.  
"But, they were sisters. Did they realize that Anna and Elsa are living together and that Anna will soon find out about Elsa's powers?" she asked.  
"They did. That's the reason, why Elsa and Anna were separated in their childhood. Elsa was locked in her room for 13 years and Anna was alone, thinking that her sister shut her out."  
"13 years? Wow." Erica responded.  
"Yeah, 13 years are really long time. Anyway, then on Elsa's coronation day, Anna met prince Hansof the Southern Isles. Then they fell in love and Hans asked her if she would marry him and she agreed. They asked Elsa for blessing, and when she said no, they started to argue." Sam said, shocking Erica.  
"How can someone want to marry someone after one day? Imagine if you asked me if I would marry you right now. Would it be weird?"  
"I think so. But why would I ask that? I don't need anyone to be happy." he said, and Erica laughed at that.  
"You can't just stay alone, Sam. Noone can. Including me." Erica said, trying to cheer him up.  
"But there is no girl for me. I will for sure die alone. But that's life – full of loss and failure."  
Pesimistic Sam was back again.  
"There is someone for all of us, Sam! I am sure there is someone that loves you."  
"How can you know?" Sam asked, and his expression quickly changed.  
Now, he was sad.  
"Unfortunately, I'm not as beautiful as you! When I was younger, people always bullied me and laughed at me. They hated me and treated me like a piece of shit!" he said, and a tear fell down his cheek.  
"Me? Beautiful? Are you serious? Anna and Elsa are beautiful! I'm no match for them!" she said, but Sam shook his head.  
"I'm no match for all the men on this planet! Don't try to say I'm not ugly. I won't believe it, because I can't. I try to believe, but then I look at the mirror. And then I realize it again: "There you are, you ugly, stupid, dumb, worthless, useless piece of shit!" I can't be loved." He said, trying to hide his sadness.  
"Trust me, everyone can be loved, including you! And I know someone who loves you."  
"Who is it?"  
"You don't know her that much, Sam." Erica said.  
Sam felt really sad.  
"I think I should have a rest. You can sleep with me if you want." Sam responded, making Erica smile.  
She even giggled a bit.  
"I mean, sleep in my room if you want." He continued with a smile.  
"No problem. And it's late, so I think I'll sleep too."  
"Come with me then!" he said, and they both ran upstairs.

"What do you think Erica and Sam are doing?" Kristoff asked, while Elsa was just smiling.  
"Guess." Anna responded with a laugh.  
"Do you _really_ think Erica loves Sam?" Olaf asked and he gave his brother a raised eyebrow.  
Yes, Olaf is a _human_. Not a _snowman_.  
"Well, she was the only one that wanted to go with him. Everyone else wanted to be with you, guys." Hans said, and soon he realized something.  
Andy realized the same thing.  
"Are we even real brothers?" he began. „We let him go home alone! Instead of being with him, we are with others!"  
"Oh God... he must feel really bad. We just let him go alone... he must think that we hate him or something like that. Fortunately, Erica is with him." Elsa calmed down.  
"Okay, it's late. There is place for everyone in here. Good night guys!" Anna said, and everyone did the same.  
Then, all of them fell asleep.

"Hey you, Stick!" one old boy laughed, throwing a stone at Sam.  
He easily dodged it.  
"Leave me alone! What did I ever do to you?" Sam kept asking, while the boy just laughed.  
"You are living! Go away and die! You are worthless! Noone loves you. Shit like you doesn't deserve to live! Grab a fucking knife and end your life!" another boy said, and Sam ran away from them.  
He quickly reached his home.  
He was going to open the door, but he heard a voice behind him.  
"Hello." a soft and calm voice said.  
It was a girl.  
"Please, leave me alone. I can kill myself alone, I don't need your help! Go away!" Sam yelled at her.  
"What? I don't want to do anything to you!" she said, trying to tell him she is not one of them.  
"Then why are you talking to me? People will laugh at you if they see you talking to me." He tried to smile, but he couldn't.  
"What did you ever do to them?"  
"It seems, that my life is the worst thing of them all. Everyone would rather be in a war than be my family! Only ones that loved me were my parents! And now they are gone!" he yelled at her again, but then he apologized: "I'm sorry for that yelling... I hope you aren't one of them."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH... WHY IS LIFE SO UNFAIR?" she shouted, and she started to cry.  
She hugged Sam.  
"You can do whatever you want, but please don't kill or hurt yourself." She said, creating a little smile on Sam's face.  
"Unfortunately, I can't promise that." He began. "And by the way, what's your name?"  
"I'm Erica Evans. And you are Samuel Anders, the boy that is always being bullied. Am I right?" She asked, and the answer was just a little nod.  
"I have to go... see you later, Erica. I hope I'll see you..." Sam said sadly, when he walked away.  
"Bye, Samuel!" Erica shouted after him, and she walked towards her home.  
When Sam was alone, in a dark place, he pulled out his knife.  
"You're ready to do this. It's the best solution. For everyone." He said.  
He was going to end his pain, forever.  
But he just couldn't.  
There was some reason why he couldn't do it.  
It was the girl, that he met a while ago.  
She didn't hate him!  
Sam touched his skin with the knife, and a bit of blood spilled out.  
He sighed,  
"I can't do this. I made a promise." He said.  
Then, he realized something. "Actually, I didn't!"  
But he quickly remembered the words Erica said.  
That little girl didn't hate him.  
"I have to remember her... she is the only one that doesn't hate me!" he thought to himself, when he lowered his knife.  
He then carved a giant letter on his right hand.  
It was letter E.  
He let out a little scream.  
It was drastic, but that girl meant a lot to him.  
"I will never forget you, Erica." He said, and then he walked back.  
The boys were now in front of his home.  
"You're ready to do this, Sam." He whispered to himself.  
He ran towards them.  
The boys didn't notice him.  
He walked around them, and he opened the door when they weren't looking.  
"A Stick fooled you, guys." Were the last words he said to them, before closing the door.  
They ran after him of course.  
Few of the stones hit him.  
He was bleeding, but he didn't care.  
The girl made him happy.  
"What's that on your hand, little boy?" the oldest of them asked with a loud laugh.  
Sam then grabbed his knife.  
"That's letter E. You can have few of them too, if you want. Leave now, and I won't give you any of them." He said, as he walked towards them.  
"Fuck it, he's got a real knife! RUN!" the youngest of them, but still older than Sam shouted, and the boys run away.  
"Cowards." Were Sam's only words, before he looked at his wounds.  
"I'm worthless and ugly... but I don't deserve to die." He whispered to himself, before someone from the orphanage saw him.  
"Samuel, you are bleeding!" the woman said, and Sam just laughed.  
"You don't say. I've got a beautiful E on my hand and a sharp stone in my left leg. Jealous?" he responded, laughing even more.  
"Are you crazy?" the woman asked again.  
"Maybe I am, who knows. But today is the best day of my life." He said, taking the stone out of his leg. "Do you want to keep this? Stone is yours and E is mine."  
The woman just shook her head.  
"Okay then, both of them are mine." He laughed, when he entered his room.  
There, he saw some people.  
"Who are you?" he asked, and the four people looked at him in shock.  
"We are your new family!" the boy with the sideburns said after few seconds. "I'm Hans, this guy is Andy and these are our parents – Anthony Anders and Andrea Anders."  
From that day, Sam was happy. Until something terrible happened.

"You son of a bitch! You will regret this." Sam said, when he stood in front of few thieves.  
His parents were there – dead.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hans screamed, as he punched one of the thieves.  
Andy stole the second one's weapon and he shot his leg.  
He screamed from pain.  
Last two were Sam's.  
They both had guns.  
Andy shot the hand of one of them and he screamed from pain.  
Sam used the situation and he kicked his weapon out of his hands.  
The second one was ready to shoot.  
Sam was fast enough to pull out his knife and throw it at the last thief's gun.  
He kicked him right into the face, between the eyes.  
All of them tied the thieves up and they punched them several times.  
„The police is coming." Hans said, and he punched all of them again. "This is for our parents."  
Then, Sam felt a strong pain in his leg.  
Few more of them were behind him.  
They grabbed Sam, and pulled out a gun.  
He tried to do something, but he couldn't.  
Then, one of them aimed at Sam's head.  
Fortunately, he then aimed at his right arm and shot a bullet right through it.  
He screamed from pain.  
"Stop it right now!" Andy shouted, shooting one bullet at each of them.  
He didn't kill anyone.  
He wasn't a killer, after all.  
They gave up and ran away.  
"You should've killed yourself earlier, Stick." One of the thieves, the one that shot Sam said, shocking him.  
It was the guy, that bullied him and wanted him to commit suicude.  
His name was Randy.  
Sam now had a bleeding hole in his right arm.  
"Sam are you okay?" Hans asked just when the police arrived.  
"My E... it's destroyed..." Sam said, looking at his arm sadly.  
There was a giant hole now instead of his E.  
"We have to get you to hospital right now!" Andy said, but Sam just laughed.  
"The guy that was here... I know him. He was one of the guys that wanted me to commit a suicide. I almost listened to them, but a girl named Erica helped me. That's the reason why I had the E carved on my right arm! To never forget about her! And now, it's gone... I'm an idiot..." Sam said, and then everything went black.

"NO!" Sam yelled, waking Erica up.  
"How could I forget...?" Sam asked himself, and he looked at the right arm.  
A little part of a bone was missing and there were signs of a wound.  
He woke up from a dream.  
"My E..."  
"What? Sam, are you normal? It's already midnight!" Erica started to yell at him, but then she saw the hole in his right hand. "Wow, what is that, Sam?"  
"When I was younger, people usually bullied me and told me to commit suicide. I wanted to do it, but one girl helped me to stay alive..." he began, and the next part shocked Erica: "Her name, was Erica. Therefore I carved an E on my right hand. In order to never forget about her. But when our parents died, some thieves shot a bullet right through my hand, destroying that beautiful E."  
He smiled on her.  
"And now, that girl is here with me. And I have to tell her something."  
He came closer to Erica.  
"Thank you for everything." He whispered to her ear and then he kissed her cheek.  
"You... you are Samuel Anders! The boy that was bullied by those idiots! I know you!" she realized, and she hugged him.  
"Yeah, Randy's gang. The most known gang in Arendelle. That bastard will once regret everything he had done..." Sam responded, and he hugged her too.  
"How could we both forget?" Erica asked, with a huge smile on her face.  
"I forgot about a girl who saved my life... I'm a real idiot." Sam said softly.  
"And I forgot about a boy, who was the reason why I stopped thinking that my life is a rubbish... yours was, Sam." She started to cry silently.  
Sam didn't cry this time.  
He just hugged his friend, happy that he met her again.  
"I could kiss you right now..." Sam said, and just now he realized it.  
Erica meant a lot to him.  
Not like a girlfriend, though.  
They just hugged each other, before falling asleep again.  
This time, both were happier.

_How did you like this chapter?  
Was it good, or was it bad?  
I think this one isn't that bad.  
Please review and tell me what's good and what could be better!  
So PM me, review, share with your friends, fave and follow!  
All of your views and follows make me really happy. :)  
I just hope that the reviews and faves aren't staying at 0 all the time :)  
Have a nice day._


	6. Chapter Five - Danger in the dark

_Hi guys!  
A new chapter is here!  
I wanted to update i tas fast as I could.  
Thank you for the first review, **mikee**__**.book.3**__**  
**__It means a lot to me.  
Well, you wanted another chapter, so here you are, bro. :)  
Hope you like this chapter._

**Chapter five**

**Danger in the dark**

It was already morning.  
Elsa and Anna woke up first.  
Anna's hair was a real mess, as always.  
"You should do something with the hair. You don't want to scare everyone in here, do you?" Elsa asked, giggling.  
"You know I can't do anything with it! It just keeps happening! I rolled out of the bed like seven times, it's difficult for me to sleep normally." Anna said, a bit angry on her sister.  
Elsa just kept giggling.  
Her hair wasn't a mess like Anna's.  
Her hair was in a perfect state.  
"Can you help me with braiding my hair?" Elsa asked her younger sister.  
"Of course I can!" Samantha said.  
"Wow, I didn't even notice you are awake!" Anna said, smiling at her.  
"Seems like she's as quiet as me." Ellie whispered, and the girls sighed.  
"All girls are awake, but the boys are still sleeping! They drank too much yesterday." Elsa responded, but Samantha just laughed at it.  
"They didn't drink anything, they were just awake for too long." She said.  
"You're right. They didn't even notice that it isn't raining anymore!" Anna admitted.  
"So... I think we should go visit Sam and Erica!" Ellie happily said, and she clapped her hands.  
"Quietly! Don't wake up the boys." Anna reminded Ellie, but it was too late.  
All of them were already awake.  
"Next time, let them sleep longer, Anna." Kristoff said, and he kissed her.  
"We should go check if Sam and Erica are okay." Hans was standing behind Samantha.  
She quickly turned around and kissed him.  
"Okay, me and Hans are going. What about you guys?" Samantha asked.  
"I can go with you too!" Elsa responded with a huge smile on her face. „Erica is our sister, so I think one of us should go there, Anna."  
"Wait for me, I'm going with you Elsa." Jack shouted from the kitchen, where he was eating some sandwiches.  
His mouth was full of them.  
"What do you think Erica and Sam were doing?" Hans asked all of them.  
Elsa giggled.  
"We all can guess what happened." She said, still smiling.  
"No, we were joking last night. It couldn't really happen, could it?" Jack asked, and Elsa nodded slowly.  
"We'll see."

„Alright, we're there." Hans said, with a smile on his face.  
They were standing in front of their home.  
Everything was quiet.  
"Sam is probably still asleep." Jack whispered, while Elsa just nodded.  
"And I think Erica too. Logically." Samantha giggled, and kissed Hans again.  
"I've got the keys. Be quiet and do not wake them up." He said, and he was really happy.  
He just loved Samantha. She was really beautiful, inteligent, romantic and she loved solving all kinds of problems.  
She was just perfect.  
Everyone nodded, as Hans quietly opened the door.  
They tiptoed as fast as they could.  
Elsa was the first one to reach the stairs.  
She walked upstairs, and she made some noise.  
But Sam was still sleeping.  
"Which door?" she asked.  
"The first ones on the left." Hans whispered, but she couldn't hear him.  
"What?" she asked again.  
"First ones on the left."  
"WHAT?" she asked, now a bit louder.  
"FIRST ONES ON THE LEFT!" Hans yelled, and Jack facepalmed.  
"Are you serious?" he asked him.  
Samantha just kept giggling.  
Fortunately, Sam and Erica weren't awake.  
When they were with Elsa, Hans opened the doors.  
"These ones." He said, with a mark of dissapointment in his voice.  
When the door opened, the group didn't move.  
They stood in there, shocked.  
Sam and Erica were in the same bed, hugging each other.  
"Wh... what the hell is that?" Jack asked, and Hans shook his head.  
"Impossible... how could this happen?" he whispered, shocked and amazed by the thing he saw right now.  
So Sam and Erica loved each other!  
"Are you serious? You should probably slow down a bit, guys." Elsa said loudly, slowly waking up both Sam and Erica.  
She didn't realize they are still asleep.  
Jack was facepalming again.  
Hans sighed.  
Samantha didn't do anything else, she just giggled.  
She was doing it since they entered the house.  
It was funny looking at Jack, Hans and Elsa.  
"Wh... who is there?" Erica asked, and then she wiped her eyes.  
"We saw you, guys. Why were you together? Hugging each other?" Elsa asked, and she blinked.  
She tried to wipe her eyes, but nothing changed.  
"It's.. it's a long story, but we don't love each other, we are just friends!" Erica tried to convice her sister, but she failed.  
"I don't have any problems with it, Erica... but you are lying to me! I thought we are real sisters! The sisters that would never lie to each other." Elsa sighed, and her expression changed.  
Sam saved Elsa's and Erica's relationship just in time.  
"Calm down, snow queen. We are just friends. Erica isn't lying. We just found out that she she saved my life in the past, and that I owe her a lot." Sam began, and he showed them his arm.  
"Bloody hell! What's that? You've got a hole in your arm, Sam!" Elsa yelled, and both Jack and Samantha came closer.  
"There is some letter... or there _was_ some letter. Now, there's just a giant hole..." Samantha realized, and Sam continued with his story:  
"Few years ago, there was a group of stupid guys bullying me. Ihad just enough of it and of everyone that hated me. I just wanted to die... I was ready to do it, but I met a girl. Her name was Erica."  
Erica smiled when he said this.  
"She was the only one, that didn't hate me and didn't want me to die! I wanted to kill myself later, but her kind words stopped me. Instead of it, I carved a giant E on my right hand. It was painful, but I did it in order to never forget about her."  
Elsa looked at him, shocked.  
"Now I remember! Hans already told me your story..." Samantha said happily.  
"Yeah, and I have heard it too." Jack added, so there was only Elsa who didn't hear it.  
"Are... are you serious? You carved something with a knife on your arm? Are you stupid?" she asked him, and he nodded happily.  
"It might seem weird, but if you were me, you would understand better." He said, and now Elsa was listening to him.  
He continued with the story: "I then met them again... but this time, I didn't run away. I took out my knife, and just scared them. Yeah, they threw some stones at me, and they were really accurate. I was bleeding, and one stone was stuck inside of my leg. But I ignored all the pain! It was the best day of my life, because I met a girl that changed my life."  
"You should tell her about that hole now." Hans responded, and Sam nodded slowly.  
Good idea.  
"So when Hans' family adopted me, Randy's gang tried to rob our house. Unfortunately, our parents died in here. We fought the thieves and the thugs and we won that fight. But then, something happened. Hans called the police, and when they were almost in our house, a group of few more thieves appeared. One of them was Randy personally. They didn't kill me, but they shot a bullet right through my arm. They were fast enough to run away. Then, I remember how I blamed myself for destroying the E on my hand and how everything went black."  
He then sighed, when he remembered what have they done.  
"The injury was really serious. In the hospital, they couldn't fix my arm, so there's a hole right now." he said, pointing at his injured arm.  
"And from that day, my main hand is three times weaker and there is not my E. No memory of that girl... just memory of Randy and the death of our parents. I promised to take my revenge... Randy will regret what he has done. But now, that girl is here with me." he finished, shocking Elsa.  
"You... you met Randy? You are the only one that survived when he looked into Randy's face! He killed everyone else who tried it." She said sadly, and Sam nodded.  
Erica and Hans were smiling.  
Samantha and Jack were smiling too, but theywere a bit confused.  
Only Elsa was shocked and surprised.  
Sam realized, that he needs to talk to Elsa.  
She has to know that he feels something for her.  
"Elsa... can I talk to you? Alone?" he asked and she nodded.  
They slowly walked out, leaving their friends behind.

They were in a lonely street.  
"Where are we?" Elsa asked Sam.  
It was a really creepy place.  
"I tried to kill myself here... I never visited this place from that day." He answered, and Elsa didn't stop looking at him.  
"Look, there is something I have to tell you... I..." he wanted to say something, but he couldn't.  
He realized, something happened.  
Elsa was missing.  
"Elsa? Are you here?" he asked, and then he knew they should've stayed in their home.  
He met an old friend once again.  
Randy with three other men approached him.  
A girl was with them.  
"Hi there, Stick. I thought I would never meet you again. Seems I was wrong. That injury wasn't enough?" Randy asked with his creepy tone.  
Sam didn't say anything.  
"Do you know who's this?" he asked, pointing at the girl.  
"Of course not. It's dark!" one of his men said.  
"Very well. It's Elsa." Randy said, and Sam saw her.  
She was there, with her hands tied up.  
"It took us just few seconds to tie her up like that. Interesting, isn't it?" Randy asked, and then he started to laugh.  
"Let her go right now..." Sam finally responded, as he began to take a knife out of his pocket.  
"Or what? Will you kill us?" another of his men laughed, but Randy stopped them.  
Randy could imagine what Sam was capable of when he was really angry.  
"What do you want from me?" Sam asked, worried about Elsa.  
"You won the last fight, dear Samuel." Randy began, creeping Sam out. „Let's have another one."  
"If you lose, you die and your little friend here isn't going back anytime soon." Third of his guards said, and Sam sighed.  
Elsa struggled, but nothing changed.  
"Let me go!" she screamed, but noone responded.  
Their lives were in Sam's hands.  
Or in hands of Sam's fighting skill and his plan.  
"If you win, you can choose: Beautiful Elsa can come home, and you will stay with us and we can then do anything – kill you, fight you again or just let you go. Or you can go, and Elsa is ours." Randy said with his awfully creepy voice again.  
Sam had to battle them right now.  
"What else can I do?" he asked, hoping there is something better he can do.  
Randy laughed loudly again. "You can leave right now, and Elsa is ours. But I might shoot you with my gun right into your brain."  
There were not many good options.  
"Run, Sam!" Elsa said, but noone listened to her.  
Including Sam.  
He couldn't leave her alone with those guys.  
He had to make a plan.  
He took out his knife.  
"Oh, so this is what you want?" Randy began. "Alright then, let's fight!"  
All of his guards threw away their guns and took out the knives.  
When they came out of the dark, he remembered their names:  
The tallest one was called Malcolm. He was Randy's right hand. He could shut down all electricity in Arendelle in less than one minute.  
The one with sideburns like Hans, was called Huckleberry or Huck. He was the strongest of them and most skilled with weapons.  
But he sucked with a knife in his hand.  
He didn't even know how to cut potatoes.  
Third, shortest and probably the youngest one, had most unusual name Sam has ever heard: Balthazar.  
People called him just Balth, or in rare ocassions Bal.  
Weird name, but it sounded quite cool.  
He was the one, that always had thousand of plans prepared.  
When one failed, there were hundreds of new plans.  
And seems it's same today.  
"What if I kill you?" Sam asked, but they just laughed.  
"Huck, your turn." Randy said, and Huck ran towards Sam.  
He had a long machete in his hand.  
"I thought u wanted just knives." Sam said, dissapointed.  
He threw the knife into Balth's leg. He screamed from pain.  
Sam then took out two daggers, and he dodged Huck's first strike.  
Elsa watched, with fear in her eyes.  
Randy cheated and shot a bullet at Sam, but in the burst of adrenaline Sam noticed him shooting and he somehow dodged it.  
Randy was pissed off.  
Sam blocked few of his strikes, when Balth ran towards him.  
He couldn't fight two of them at one time.  
He had to get rid of Huck first.  
Sam kicked Balth quickly, in order to get some more time.  
He dodged the machete and threw one of the daggers into Balth's second leg.  
Balth collapsed to the ground, and he started to scream and swear.  
So it seems that getting rid of Balth was easier.  
Sam used the last dagger to cut Huck's arm.  
He screamed like Balth did, but he didn't collapse.  
Sam took his machete and tripped Huck.  
He fell to the ground, holding his injured arm.  
"Weaklings! Stand up and fight!" Randy screamed, but his men didn't listen to him.  
"My turn now." Malcolm said, grabbing an axe and a hammer.  
Why did he have an axe and a hammer with him?  
He used the axe, to cut off a rope that was near him.  
A giant container started to fall on Sam.  
He just jumped away.  
"SAM? Sam are you okay?" Elsa asked, still worried about her friend.  
He didn't answer, because there was no time.  
He jumped over the container and he striked.  
Malcolm blocked it with his hammer and Sam kicked him.  
He had marks of pain on his face, but he used his axe to hurt Sam.  
He hit Sam's leg, creating a deep hole inside of it.  
Sam screamed from pain, but he didn't hesitate.  
"Sam, your left hand!" Elsa shouted and she somehow created a dagger out of ice in his left hand.  
Sam noticed it and he cut Malcolm's leg open just before the axe hit him second time, which could cut Sam's leg off.  
Elsa smiled and Randy was even more pissed off than before.  
"Let's end this now and here." He said, grabbing two of his desert eagles.  
He had guns!  
Sam didn't hesitate even for a while, and he threw the ice dagger into Randy's right arm.  
That was the only reason why Randy didn't kill Sam.  
Sam quickly rolled towards Balth's gun.  
He grabbed it, and with his accuracy he hit both of Randy's guns.  
They fell out of his hands.  
Unfortunately, this time, Randy had a plan.  
He grabbed two daggers and he threw one at Sam.  
It almost hit his arm, but Sam had good reflexes.  
When he noticed Randy in front of him, it was too late.  
Randy already cut Sam's leg open and Sam screamed from pain.  
"Want your letters back?" he asked with a creepy smile.  
He grabbed Sam's second hand and shot another bullet through it.  
"STOP IT!" Elsa yelled at him, as she watched helplessly in fear.  
Sam screamed again, and Randy then started to carve something on his hand.  
There were letters W, O, R, T, H, L, E and double S.  
Sam couldn't do anything, because the pain was really intense.  
"Worthless. A word that describes you the most. You should've killed yourself earlier." Randy said the same thing as few years ago.  
He was going to pierce Sam's stomach with the knife, but Sam grabbed the gun again.  
The pain was terrible, but he had to do something.  
He hit Randy's hand and he kicked him.  
He then started to rapidly punch him.  
Randy did the same.  
Now, there were no weapons.  
Just punching and kicking for two minutes.  
Sam ended it with kicking Randy into his face, right between the eyes.  
Both of them were bleeding.  
Actually, all of them were bleeding.  
But Sam was bleeding the most.  
Randy collapsed and everyone did the same, except Sam.  
He could withstand more pain like the gang.  
"Elsa, wait I'm coming." He said quietly, and Elsa looked at him, shocked.  
"Oh God, Sam what did they do to you?" she asked and Sam forcibly smiled.  
"It's...it's nothing... AAAAAAAAAAAARGH..." he screamed, while he limped towards his friend and tried his best to help Elsa stand up.  
"No time to untie you. We have to get home right now." Sam said and he grabbed his phone and called the police.

Sam and Elsa were gone for too long!  
"Where can they be?" Samantha asked, and Hans shrugged his shoulders.  
"They can be anywhere and maybe they are even hurt..." Jack said, worried.  
"Nah, don't be silly. Sam can survive for really long." Hans tried to cheer everyone up a bit.  
"But I'm not sure about Elsa." Erica responded sadly, while she ate her piece of cake.  
"They aren't hurt, for sure." Hans said, smiling.  
Just a second after he said it, someone opened the door.  
"Did you hear that? They are here! And they aren't hurt!" Hans said, but then they all came near the door.

Sam was standing there.  
His shirt and pants were torn and he was bleeding.  
Terribly bleeding.  
He had something carved on his left hand... and he had a same hole there like on the right hand.  
"Hi everyone..." Sam tried to speak, but it was hardly understandable.  
Fortunately, they understood.  
"What's that on your hand?" Samantha asked, worried.  
"This time, it's not a letter. Thanks to Randy, it's a word - worthless." Sam responded sadly.  
"Where's Elsa?" Erica asked, because she didn't notice Elsa was behind Sam.  
"I'm here..." Elsa responded as she came closer.  
Her clothes were torn the same way as Sam's.  
But she was not bleeding, fortunately.  
She was all tied up – legs, arms, everything.  
"You're going to explain what happened right now." Jack said, as he started to untie Elsa.  
They all sat down into the kitchen.  
"Sam, we have to call the ambulance. It looks awful. And it for sure hurts like hell!" Hans took out his mobile, but Sam gestured him to put it back.  
"I already called police to the place, where Randy and his gang are. I just hope they don't run away. And I was fast enough to call to the hospital, don't worry. They'll check if it's serious or not." Sam tried to speak, but his voice was weak.  
"Okay, the legs are alright. Now, the hands." Jack said again, and he began to untie her hands.  
"Weren't those ropes too tight?" Sam asked, to check if Elsa is OK.  
"If they weren't, I could escape easily, don't you think so?" she asked, and she came closer to Sam.  
"Thank you." she whispered.  
"For what?" Sam asked, this time everyone could hear him.  
"You could run away... but you fought them to save me! I owe you a lot, Sam." She said and she kissed his cheek.  
Sam smiled, but those feels weren't the same.  
If she kissed him two days ago, he would be the happiest man on this planet.  
But now, it just heated up his heart a bit.  
Did he still love Elsa that much?  
Or was it just because he was bleeding?  
"Sam, are you okay?" Erica asked, unsure if he's alright.  
"Of course I'm okay. I have got a hole in my second arm, i limped the whole way here, while I helped Elsa to walk with her legs tied up. I have got a word „Worthless" carved on my arm, and I actually want to kill myself after he carved it on my hand. I'm bleeding, I feel dizzy and I think I'll faint." He said ironically with a cold and weak voice. "So you can quite imagine if I'm okay."  
"Hold on, the ambulance is already here." Elsa said, when Jack untied her hands.  
They helped Sam to walk away, and few of the doctors were already waiting.  
There was even one nurse with them – Anna Evans.  
"Sam? What happened to you?" she asked, shocked.  
She then saw some marks of a rope on Elsa's hands and legs.  
"We'll tell you all what happened later. Now, please, take care of him." Elsa pleaded, just when Hans entered the ambulance.  
"We will." He said, as they slowly drove away.

_Did you like this chapter guys?  
A little meetup with Randy and his gang – Malcolm, Huckleberry (Huck) and Balthazar (Balth)  
Fortunately, Elsa didn't get hurt.  
The next chapter is going to be updated soon! So be ready!  
Please review, fave or follow if you want!  
All of those mean a lot to me.  
Including views. :)  
Have a nice day! :)_


	7. Chapter Six - Don't feel cold

_Hi guys!  
Thanks for the review, __**SHEILA**__.  
Do not worry, I__'m not mad. :)  
But please, when you don't like it, tell me what did I do wrong.  
I know it sucks a bit, but you can't compare me to some other writers, I'm new here and my English is not the best...  
But I'll try to be better. :)  
So you can create an account and PM me, and maybe help me if you want. :)  
I appreciate your review though, thanks for the critique.  
Anyway, if there's something you don't like, review or PM me guys. I need to know what is bad, so I can fix it and maybe be better. :)  
OK, after the longest author note i have ever written, let's continue with the story. :)_

**Chapter six**

**Don****'t feel cold**

"So... Anna is in work." Olaf began.  
"Hans, Samantha, Jack and Elsa are with Sam and Erica right now." Andy continued.  
"And what should _we _do?" Kristoff asked all of them, but noone answered.  
There were many things they could do, but they didn't want to do any of them.  
Then, Andy's phone started to ring.  
"Who's that?" Ellie asked her boyfriend.  
"Hans is calling me. Something probably happened." He said, while he answered the call from his older brother.  
"Hans, what's the matter?" he asked, and his older brother didn't respond for a while.  
Then, Andy heard him saying: "Hold on Sam, wait until we get to the hospital."  
Het hen heard Anna saying: "We're almost there, hold on."  
There was a loud scream.  
Was Sam hurt?  
"Dude, what the hell is happening?" Andy asked his brother once again.  
"Do you remember the guys that killed our parents? Sam was out with Elsa and they met them... there were four of them – Randy, and his men called Malcolm, Huckleberry and Balthazar."  
"Oh my God, what happened?" Andy asked.  
"I somehow defeated them and called the police there..." his second brother said with a weak tone in his voice.  
"We were at home, when Sam and Elsa came back... Elsa was tied up and Sam was bleeding. Randy shot a bullet through his second arm and he carved word "worthless" on his arm. Malcolm slashed Sam's leg with an axe... there's a giant wound. Jack untied Elsa, but I'm not sure if Sam is totally okay." Hans said, and Anna sighed.  
"Of course he's not okay! Oh my god, can you imagine how much blood did he lose? And it for sure hurts like hell... and by the way, why didn't Elsa use her ice magic to help him?" Andy asked with a worried tone in his voice.  
Andy heard how Sam grabbed the mobile.  
"Listen to me. Elsa was tied up, she couldn't do anything. But she helped me, and she created a ice dagger in my left hand when I needed it. Without her help, Malcolm would cut my leg off with his axe and we would be dead. So yeah, she used her magic to help me. She was not useless." Sam said angrily.  
He seemed to be really weak.  
"I didn't say she was useless!"Andy started to argue, but he didn't want to.  
Neither did Sam.  
"Good for you." Sam responded slowly, and then Hans grabbed the phone again.  
"OK, tell Kristoff and others what happened. We'll maybe have to amputate Sam's arm if things go wrong." Hans said sadly.  
"Bye..." Andy said, and Hans cancelled the call.  
"What the hell happened?" Ellie asked.  
Noone knew what happened to Sam.  
"Sam... Sam and Elsa were out and they kind of... they met Randy's gang when they were alone... Elsa is OK, but I can't tell the same about Sam. Randy shot a bullet through his arm and he carved a word "worthless" on his hand with a knife... one of his men called Malcolm even almost cut off his leg, but Elsa helped Sam."  
Andy now shocked all of them.  
"What happened to Elsa?" Kristoff asked him.  
"She's not hurt, they just tied her up. There is a chance, that Sam might lose his arm." Andy answered, shocking all of them even more.  
"What do you mean?" Kristoff asked again, but this time Andy didn't answer that fast.  
It was quite difficult to talk about it.  
"They... if something goes wrong, they'll have to amputate Sam's arm. Last time, they almost had to amputate his right arm, so his main hand too. This time, it's more serious."  
"That was definitely really painful." Olaf admitted sadly. "Sam needs some warm hugs."  
"He needs to recover, and then there will be time for hugs." Kristoff sighed, and he punched himself. "Why... why wasn't I a good friend? I let him stay alone with Erica and now he is hurt... if I were him, I would probably faint instantly and I couldn't then help Elsa like he did... he's a hero."  
"Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault." Ellie stopped him.  
Suddenly, an idea came to Andy's mind.  
"Frozen... we almost forgot about it! Elsa left us a note, where the movie is described. I'm gonna bring it, wait here." He said and he quickly ran upstairs.  
"Where did she put it?" he asked himself, and then he saw the door to Elsa's room.  
He came closer, and he opened them slowly.  
"It should be on her bedside..." Andy thought, as he searched all of her drawers.  
But it was not in her room.

"I am not sure it's in Elsa's room. When I was with Anna and Elsa, she put it somewhere in the kitchen... maybe it's still there!" Kristoff said as he ran to the kitchen.  
Few seconds later, Andy came back.  
"Did you find anything?" Olaf asked, but Andy just slowly shook his head in response.  
"It can be anywhere. How can we find it?" Ellie sighed, just before Kristoff came back from the kitchen.  
He had something in his hand.  
"I knew it." Kristoff smiled, when he showed them the thing he found.  
"You are awesome, Kristoff." Olaf said, hugging his older brother. "Warm hugs for you."  
"Many thanks." Kristoff smiled, and he started to read what was written on the paper.  
"So what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Andy laughed happily, as they started to read it together.

"Wh.. where am I?" Sam asked, when he opened his eyes.  
It was really a strange place.  
"This is Arendelle's hospital." One of other patients said. "Hi, my name is Jeff."  
He had black hair, blue eyes and he seemed very likable.  
"Nice to meet you! Well, why are you here?" Sam asked Jeff.  
"I broke both of my legs yesterday, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be." he answered happily, but then he looked right into Sam's eyes.  
It looked, like Jeff knew who Sam was.  
"And what happened to you?" he asked Sam.  
"I kind of... I've got a hole in my arm and someone carved a word "worthless" on it, then there are some more wounds." Sam responded, looking sadly at the word on his hand.  
"Was it Randy?" Jeff asked, shocking Sam.  
"Yeah, Randy did it... how do you know it?"  
"Oh my God, people in Arendelle are talking about you a lot! You were the only one that was able to send Randy to prison! And three more of his men!" Jeff smiled, and he took out his phone.  
Maybe he wanted to check Facebook and stuff like that.  
Sam was amazed, that there were finally people who knew him.  
"Randy, Malcolm, Huck and Balth. I hate those guys. By the way, do you know who is Anna Evans?" Sam asked.  
He wanted to know where is Anna.  
"Anna Evans? It's the nurse, right? Well, she left few minutes ago, but she'll for sure come back." Jeff said, but he soon realized something very important. "You have to be Samuel Anders, right?"  
"Call me Sam." He smiled at Jeff, amazed that he knew his name.  
"So tell me, what happened?" Jeff wanted to know, but when he asked the question, someone familiar entered the room.  
"Sam, how are you?" Anna asked, as she quickly ran towards him.  
She then quickly looked at Jeff. "And you, Jeff? No pain?"  
"We are both just okay." Sam smiled, and he hugged her.  
"I've got some really good news!" Anna said happily, and she started to clap her hands.  
"What is it?" both of them asked.  
"OK, so first for Jeff. Tests were great, and you can leave and go home next week. But you probably should have a break from soccer for one more month." She said, and Jeff sighed.  
But somewhere deep in his heart, he was happy that he will be able to walk again.  
"And about you Sam, Hans did great job. Your arm is cured much better than your second one. We don't have to amputate it and you can use your arm! But you shouldn't play any sports like basketball or voleyball."  
"That's a pity, I play basketball sometimes. But I think it's worse for Jeff, who can barely walk." Sam said, and Anna nodded.  
"Well, seems like you two already know each other!" Anna responded happily, and Jeff nodded.  
"Yeah, we talked for a while. OK, so Sam, you should continue. Tell me, what happened?" Jeff asked, and Anna quickly interrupted him.  
"Can I hear it too?" she asked and Sam nodded happily.

"What do you want to do now, Elsa?" Erica asked, with a bored tone.  
"Nothing... I just keep thinking about Sam..." her sister responded, and Erica laughed.  
"We are all thinking about him... I hope he can recover soon." She said, and she hugged Elsa.  
"I'm gonna call Kristoff, if everything is OK." Jack said, as he took out his mobile phone.  
He tried to call Kristoff, but he couldn't.  
"He isn't answering it..." Jack said sadly.  
"Okay, what should we do now?" Erica asked, but she had few ideas.  
"We could go out somewhere, but I don't think Elsa wants to go out after the thing that happened." Jack sighed.  
They were just sitting and talking about thing that happened.  
"I think it would be best if we all go back home now." Erica said, and Jack nodded.  
"Yeah, it would be the best. Who's got the keys?"  
"I've got them. I can give them to Anna and she can then bring them back to Hans. You don't need to worry about their keys. Everything is alright."  
Elsa was just quiet.  
She didn't talk about anything.  
Samantha too, but it was ordinary for her.  
"See you later, girls! Bye!" Jack said, as they all walked out of Anders' family house.  
Elsa waved him, while Erica was locking the doors.  
Then, they all went on their own.  
Samantha was weird... everyone noticed it, but they thought it's just because of Sam.

"What about your brother, Hans? How was it going?" a woman asked him.  
"Yeah, I think I did it. There is no need for amputation. He'll soon be able to come back home."  
"So Samuel is okay. I'm just a bit worried about Jeff." the woman said sadly, and Hans looked at her, surprised.  
"What happened to him? His legs are alright, he can walk without any problems. Are you serious, Lisa?" Hans asked his colleague.  
"It's not about legs, Hans. It's about his psychical state. It looks like he is changing... something inside of him changed... I'm not sure what it is, but he looks different." Lisa answered.  
She soon noticed, that Hans is confused.  
"I don't understand you. People are changing still! What is so bad on changing?"  
"Noone understands this... but there are minor changes in his behavior and I'm just being a bit worried..." Lisa said as she unbraided her hair.  
"Let's hope he's okay. I think that he is, but who knows. Anything can happen." Hans said with a smile, but Lisa wasn't happier.  
She was more than sure, that Jeff is not same as before.

Sam told them his story.  
It was quite interesting.  
"Wow, you really defeated Randy! Now he's in prison. Finally. You are a hero, Sam!" Jeff clapped his hands and he was really happy.  
"Yeah, you are awesome!" Anna began, and she noticed it's a bit colder inside. "Do you feel cold, guys? 'cause I do."  
"You should probably close the window." Jeff responded happily.  
"I.. I don't feel cold. Yeah, it's quite windy in here but I don't feel the cold! Neither the wind." Sam added.  
"Interesting. Because it's really windy in here." Anna said, closing the windows.  
It was windy, even when the windows were closed.  
"I... I closed the windows. The wind is still here." Anna said, shocked.  
"What? How is that possible?" Jeff asked, really confused.  
It was still strangest for Sam.  
"I don't know what are you talking about. I don't feel any wind or cold!" Sam argued with them, but he made it even stranger than before.  
Then, he remembered about the book he and Erica read together.  
It made him remember even the kiss, Randy and Frozen.  
He still didn't forget how he kissed Erica...  
"Anna, don't worry. I'll try something now." He said, as he stood up.  
"Sam! Stay there! You should still have a rest." She wanted to convice him, but it was useless.  
Jeff just kept looking at them, most confused of them all.  
Sam touched his stomach with one hand, and he slowly lifted the second one up.  
And he... he was flying.  
He was really flying! Up in the air!  
Well, soon he hit his head on the ceiling and fell down.  
"Sam! Are you okay?" Anna asked, as she ran towards him.  
"Yeah, everything is alright! Gotta try one more thing..." Sam said, and he pointed his hand on Anna.  
He lifted her up, but he slowly put her down in order not to hurt her.  
"What the hell was that?" Jeff asked, and Sam could definitely tell he was confused.  
More than ever before.  
"Wind powers... one of king Samuel's powers! And ice is the second one..." Sam said to himself quietly, but everyone heard him.  
"What are you talking about? Who was king Samuel?" Anna asked, but Sam didn't answer.  
He was really happy.  
"When can I go home?" Sam asked.  
"Hans said, that you can go around ten minutes later, if you want. And I'm quite sure you do." Anna answered, and the confusion in her voice was noticeable.  
Sam sat down, and he started talking with Jeff.  
Anna left the room, eager to tell Hans some really great and surprising news about his brother.

Sam walked out of the hospital.  
He already had Jeff's phone number, so he could call him whenever he wanted.  
"Okay... let's go home." Sam said to himself, as he walked towards the West Beach.  
He then saw Erica in front of him.  
"Hi Eri!"  
"Hi Sam!" she shouted after him, and she ran towards him. "How's your arm? And the leg?"  
"Both are just fine. Why are you here?" Sam asked, as he hugged his friend.  
"I've got your keys." She said and she took them out of her pocket. "You might need them. Otherwise you can't get home."  
"So, you are here just because of the keys?" Sam asked with a smile, and Erica nodded.  
"And Sam, do you know if Anna is still there?" she asked.  
Sam nodded, saying: "Yeah, she's still there I think. Maybe she is still with Jeff."  
"Who is that Jeff?" Erica asked, confused.  
"He was there with me. He's got both legs broken."  
"Ouch. That was probably painful." Erica admitted.  
"Yeah, it was. I could at least walk away, but he couldn't. Poor Jeff." Sam said sadly, and he walked away slowly.  
"See you, Sam!" Erica shouted after him and Sam did the same.  
Erica was really nice, kind and likeable.  
And she was really beautiful.  
Sam still couldn't believe that she hasn't got any boyfriend.  
"Don't worry, Eri. You will for sure find someone." He said to himself, when he was looking at Erica.  
Sam decided, to stay out for a while longer.  
He looked at the trees, buildings, sky.  
World is beautiful.  
He looked at everything, but not in front of him.  
That's the reason, why someone hit him when he wasn't looking.  
He fell down, and he scraped his hand.  
"I'm so sorry... are you hurt?" the woman who hit him asked him, and she helped him to stand up.  
"I'm okay... it's not your fault, I wasn't looking in front of me. Sorry."  
"Neither was I. So it's actually fault of both of us." She said, smiling.  
Sam looked into her face, right into her eyes.  
That woman, was really beautiful.  
"Is your hand okay?" she asked Sam, when she noticed the blood on it.  
"It's okay." Sam responded, smiling.  
"Are you serious? You are bleeding."  
"Trust me, I'm okay. It's just a little scrape, I've been through much worse this morning." He said, and the woman smiled at him.  
"I'm really clumsy." She said, and she facepalmed.  
"No you are not! It was my fault. You are gorgeous, not clumsy." He responded and she giggled.  
"Thanks. You are actually gorgeous, too." She said, and Sam returned the smile.  
He didn't want to say it.  
It was quite awkward at first.  
"By the way, what's your name?" he asked her, and she giggled again.  
She had beautiful blonde hair, and blue eyes.  
When she opened her mouth, he started to feel cold.  
It was a thing, he didn't feel for a long time.  
Why was this happening?  
"I'm Abby. Abby Baker. What about you?" she asked him, and it looked like she quite liked Sam.  
"Samuel Anders. Actually, my full name is Samuel Jacob Anders, but you can call me Sam."  
"Well, your girlfriend must be really happy. You are really nice." She said, and Sam laughed at that.  
"Do you think that someone as ugly as me has got a girlfriend? That was a really nice joke." He laughed, and she gave him an angry look.  
"If I were a girl, I wouldn't find a boyfriend as easy as you can." Sam admitted and Abby laughed now.  
"Do you think that someone as awkward and clumsy as me has got a boyfriend? That was a really nice joke." She responded, and Sam smiled at her.  
"You aren't clumsy. Not even awkward." Sam said, cheering her up.  
"And you aren't ugly." She argued, smiling.  
Sam didn't want to argue, so he was quiet.  
He knew he's ugly.  
"Can you," she began, but Sam was just looking at her blonde hair.  
It was beautiful.  
He couldn't stop thinking about her.  
"give me your phone number?" she finished, and Sam nodded.  
"Of course!" Sam said, and similiar scenario like with Elsa and Erica happened.  
Two phone numbers, one boy and one girl.  
"See you later, Sam! Bye!" Abby said, but Sam just waved her.  
He couldn't talk.  
Something very weird was happening.  
First, it was only Elsa.  
The beautiful girl with silver hair. And those sapphire blue eyes.  
Then, there was Erica.  
Her sister, who had so many things in common with Sam. She, was one of his best friends now.  
She even saved his life...  
But third one is here.  
It's Abby.  
Sam met her few minutes ago. And he felt a beautiful feeling deep inside of his heart. It was heating his heart up. Even after the thing that happened.  
Are there going to be more girls?  
Unfortunately, they couldn't love him.  
Not even one of them.  
Sam sighed, and he dipped his head into his hands.  
He leaned against a wall, thinking about everything that happened.  
Randy, Malcolm, Huck and Balth. The gang, that wanted to kill both Elsa and Sam. They almost kidnapped Elsa, but Sam saved her life.  
Elsa, Erica and Abby. The girls, that tangled his feelings, confusing him even more.  
And there was one more thing: the dinner, they were supposed to have yesterday.  
They were going to meet today, because of the yester rain.  
And the last thing: Magical powers.  
He had wind powers and Elsa had ice powers.  
What about the other powers?  
And what about their friends and family?

"How are you, guys?" Hans asked, when he entered room where Anna and Jeff were.  
"Jeff is recovering." The redhead responded, with a huge smile on her face.  
"I see. Where is Sam?" he asked, just in the moment when Erica entered the room.  
"Hi guys! Sam is already on his way home. I saw him bump into one girl, so who knows what happened then." She said, giggling.  
"Hi, Erica. Why are you here?" Anna asked her.  
"I was here to give you back your keys. Sam already has them with him. And by the way, we should all go home now to prepare for the dinner!" she said, and her little sister nodded.  
"Yeah, we probably should. I'll leave Lisa and Olivia with you, Jeff." She said, and Hans continued.  
"Don't worry, you'll soon be able to go home!" Hans smiled.  
Jeff smiled too, but he said just a simple "Bye."  
Anna, Hans and Erica slowly walked away.  
They all waved Jeff, just when Lisa and one other woman – probably Olivia, entered the room.

_Did you like this chapter?  
I appreciate both possitive and negative reviews, but I won__'t accept a critique of type "A first grader wrote it".  
__Tell me what did I do wrong and do not say only that it__'s bad.  
If you don't like it, don't read or help me with making it better.  
AND SO SORRY FOR THE GENDER MISTAKE **mikee. book****.3** xD  
I AM REALLY STUPID, I KNOW.  
BUT PLEASE DO NOT BE ANGRY! :D  
So have a nice day!_


	8. Chapter Seven - Love is an open door

_Hi guys!  
When I posted last chapter, instead of the cover picture for this, there was my "BOOM HEADSHOT!" avatar, which made me laugh so hard :D  
Everywhere were pictures of Elsa, Anna, Hans, Olaf, Kristoff... and then BOOM HEADSHOT! :D  
Hope this time, the cover shows up in there! :D  
Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, views, follows and faves!  
You guys are awesome!  
This story is going much better than my first one.  
I even forgot to update "The Frost King"! :D  
I'm glad you like it!  
OK, so begin with reading!_

**Chapter seven**

**Love is an open door**

Samantha, soon found out a great secret.  
Even she didn't knew about it.  
She possesed some kind of powers, like Elsa did.  
"Come on, Samantha!" she said to herself, as another dark orb shot from her hand.  
She had dark (or shadow) powers.  
And she had no fucking idea how to control them!  
She didn't even know how, where or when did she get them!  
"Conceal, don't feel!" she repeated, but it didn't work.  
"Take back the night!" she said, and it stopped for a while.  
"Let in the light!" she said again, and she kept repeating everything.  
It was quite dark in there.  
"Oh come on, I have to control it!" she yelled at herself.  
Orbs of pure dark magic were flying around her house.  
Someone knocked on the door.  
Samantha was now shocked, more than ever before.  
"Who is there?" she shouted, trying not to show her fear.  
A male voice responded: "Ehm, it's me, Hans! We have to go on the dinner! Come on, Samantha!"  
It was Hans.  
What if he found out about her powers?  
He was her boyfriend, so the one who should know it first.  
"Hans... I have to tell you something." She responded, when she finally controlled the orbs.  
Everything stopped.  
Her love, was now in front of her door.  
And it somehow stopped.  
"Like in Frozen." She said to herself happily. "Act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."  
She opened the door, and then Hans saw it.  
Dark everywhere.  
"True love can take back the night, and bring in the light." Hans kissed his girlfriend.  
"D.. did you hear me?" she asked, and Hans laughed.  
"Of course I did! And it's awesome that you can control it a bit." He admitted, kissing his girlfriend again. "You will learn to fully control it, I'm sure."  
"OK, shall we go?" she asked him, and he came closer to her.  
"Of course, Mrs. Parker." Hans answered with a really huge smile on his face.  
He ran his hand through Samantha's hair.  
"Guide me then, Mr. Anders." Samantha giggled as they walked away.  
It seems, that it's true love.  
When Hans came there, everything stopped.  
"My true love." Samantha thought to herself, happy that she has got someone, who means a lot to her.

"Andy and Ellie are already there!" Kristoff said, trying to wake Anna up.  
"Leave me alone, Elsa." She whispered and then she turned around.  
The only thing she saw, was her boyfriend's face and his blonde hair.  
"Wake up. Now." Elsa yelled at her, finally waking her up.  
Anna almost fell out of her bed.  
"OK! I'M AWAKE! Now stop the yelling." She yawned, and Kristoff threw a beautiful dress on her.  
"Wear this. And do it quickly. We haven't got much time, Anna!" Kristoff said to his girlfriend, and she sighed.  
It wasn't a good idea, to let her sleep until evening.  
She quickly put the dress on herself.  
It had a shiny ruby color, and was quite awesome.  
Anna liked red and green colors, so this dress was just fine for her.  
"How do I look?" she asked, when she showed herself to her boyfriend.  
Kristoff gasped at that sight.  
She was gorgeous.  
Elsa saw her too, but she just smiled.  
"Sooooooo?" Anna asked again, and Elsa slapped Kristoff lightly, in order to wake him up.  
"Um...you look... you're gorgeous." Kristoff said, and he didn't stop looking at his girlfriend.  
"Thanks." Anna giggled, and she kissed her boyfriend.  
"OK, how do _I_ look?" her older sister asked.  
She wore a long blue dress, decorated with both sapphire and white snowflakes.  
"It's looking great!" Kristoff admitted, but he didn't look at her for that long.  
He quickly turned around to see his girlfriend again.  
"And your hair... how do you braid it like that? I love it!" her sister said, and she hugged Elsa.  
The braid was really beautiful.  
Anna had her hair unbraided, but it was quite good with the dress.  
"Where are Erica and Olaf?" Elsa asked, but her sister just shrugged her shoulders.  
Kristoff didn't do anything.  
He kept looking at Anna.  
It was useless wanting an answer from him.  
He wouldn't answer even if they asked him twenty times.  
They searched for Olaf and Erica, but with no better results.

Olaf leaned into a long kiss with Erica.  
When it stopped, they both just smiled.  
None of them knew, how could this happen.  
"I can't help myself, Erica. I just love you!" Olaf said, hugging his friend.  
She was only a friend. Or was she?  
Not anymore.  
"I love you too, Olaf. I thought there is no one for me. But when I look you in the eyes, my hands start to shake. My heart starts to beat a lot faster, and I feel like I am able to do anything!" Erica whispered, giggling a bit.  
"When I look into your beautiful blue eyes, I see love there. It makes me feel like a god!" Olaf smiled, and he kissed her again.  
"Or like a snowman. Snowman, that likes warm hugs." Erica laughed.  
Olaf laughed too, but he stopped quickly. "Then, the hug melts his heart. But he knows, deep in his melted heart, it was the best thing he could do."  
They kissed each other, and kept talking about things they like.  
"Should we tell others?" Olaf asked, but his girlfriend just shook her head.  
"Nope. We'll tell them later. It's not the right time now." Erica sadly responded, hugging her boyfriend.  
"So, when we come back, there is no Erica and Olaf." Olaf sighed and his girlfriend nodded slowly.  
"There will still be Erica and Olaf!" Erica began, with a happier tone. "But we'll be the only ones who know about it."  
"I'll try my best to stay quiet. You deserve a hug, Erica." Olaf said, and he hugged his girlfriend.  
They were quite cute couple.  
Means another loss for Sam.  
They came back to Kristoff, Anna and Elsa, pretending that nothing happened.

"Are you ready, Ellie?" Andy asked, as his girlfriend walked out of her room.  
"Sure. Can we go?" she asked, and her boyfriend nodded.  
Another really cute couple.  
They had a lot of things in common.  
Andy kept looking at Ellie, and her beautiful hair.  
He loved how she always understood what were people saying, and she knew how to show sympathy.  
She was really adaptable. That was the reason, why she had no problems with moving.  
"How do I look, by the way?" Andy looked at Ellie, who at first smiled in response.  
Even her smile, made Andy happier.  
"You look just great, Andy. Don't worry."  
"Do you think Sam will come too? He would be the only one that is alone." Andy said sadly, when he remembered about his brother.  
"Wait, Olaf and Erica are alone too!" Ellie argued, but Andy raised his eyebrow.  
Soon she understood.  
"Oh, so they aren't. Why do you think they are together?" she finally responded, and Andy laughed.  
"They were too weird last time I saw them. It looked like they both've got a secret." Andy said.  
His girlfriend gave him a confused look.  
"Do you think they love each other, just because they've both got a secret? It doesn't work like that, Andy!" Ellie said, dissapointed.  
"Let me finish." Andy stopped her. "I have heard them talking about it. They want to hide it from us."  
"Well, you can't blame them for trying." Ellie laughed and Andy did the same.  
"They'll soon have to tell us. Like it or not." Andy grined, as they walked towards the restaurant they had to meet in.

Sam was alone again.  
Sitting in his room, thinking about Abby.  
That girl, made him feel different.  
Same way as Elsa.  
But this time... he felt something more to Abby than to Elsa.  
His skin was burning and his heart stopped beating.  
After few minutes, the feelings changed.  
Suddenly, Erica meant a lot to him.  
He didn't know what was happening.  
He felt, like Erica was with him.  
Sam noticed he is alone, but he started to talk with her.  
Like if she was there with him.  
He started to feel cold.  
Frost started to slowly cover his hands and legs.  
He felt strong wind everywhere around him.  
Was he losing control of his new powers?  
If he was, it was caused by an image of Elsa, that he imagined in front of him.  
Elsa, Erica and Abby...  
Abby for sure didn't have any boyfriend.  
Elsa had Jack Frost.  
And Erica... who knows. Maybe she already found someone!  
"There's no going back. You already saw them. You already love them... you just can't choose one of them, you idiot!" Sam said to himself, and he punched the wall several times.  
It made him feel better.  
He then made some press-ups, and started to talk to himself again.  
It was really weird, but it actually made him feel better.  
He looked at his ruined arm, and sighed.  
"Why the hell are you taking any chances, Sam? There is noone that can love you! You are worthless." He said to himself, as he looked right into the mirror.  
"There you are, you piece of shit!" he punched his own face.  
He sat down, and started to cry a bit.  
"You are too much sensitive, Sam! Be a man! Don't cry after every stupid thing that happens." He punched himself again and the tears stopped.  
"There you go, you piece of shit."  
He always did this to himself.  
Wanna know why? He hated himself!  
He hated the way people treated him.  
He hated his face and his cowardly acts.  
He hated that he is always scared and never helps others.  
If he died, the world would be better.  
He sadly looked at his watch.  
It was time to go.  
"You can't be like this... not now." He recovered, and he stood up. "You will talk to Elsa. Today. There is nothing, that can stop you now."  
He was ready to go!  
Just in front of his room, his phone started to ring.  
Someone was calling him.  
It was Abby.  
He quickly answered it.  
"Hi Abby!" he greeted.  
"Hi there, Sam! How are you?" Abby asked him.  
He could tell, that she was pretty much happy.  
He noticed the happiness in her voice.  
"I feel very weird. Don't even ask why." He responded, and his friend sighed.  
"Why are you feeling weird? It's beautiful outside! The trees, the sky, your friends, your family. Everything is beautiful!" Abby said, and Sam's mind quickly remembered about his parents, Randy, Jeff and Kristoff.  
"I told you not to ask, Abby. I don't want to talk about it." Sam responded slowly.  
„But I want to know the..." she sighed sadly. "Ok, then probably you've got just a bad time."  
If she only knew how much bad.  
"Have you got some time? I thought we could go somewhere! To know each other better." Abby said, and Sam had a great idea.  
"I am going on a dinner with my friend's family today. Maybe you can come, too! There will be pretty much of us. Me, Jack Frost, Olaf Bjorgman, Kristoff Bjorgman, Erica Evans, Elsa Evans, Anna Evans, Andy Anders, Hans Anders, Samantha Parker, Ellie Graupner and you if you come!" Sam tried to convice her.  
She didn't know who were they.  
Just one name sounded similiar.  
"Of course! I love that idea! And by the way, will there really be Elsa Evans? That model? I love her! She is totally awesome!" Abby rejoiced, clapping her hands.  
Sam started to think about Elsa again, and fortunately Abby interrupted him.  
"Yeah, she's sister of my best friend's girlfriend. And she is my boss' girlfriend." Sam sighed.  
He was totally puzzled, thinking about everything.  
Only calling with Abby made him much more happier.  
"Okay, I will come for sure!" Abby said, making Sam really happy.  
"So, where do you live? I can give you a lift!" Sam asked as he took out keys to his car.  
"I live near the Queen's street, but right now I'm in The Green Square. When can you come for me?"  
"I'll be there approximately in two minutes. See you, Abby!" Sam said his last goodbye, as he locked the doors.  
He entered his car.  
"Elsa makes you feel cold, hot and thousands of other feelings! And what's the best, she makes you feel loved." Sam began talking to himself again, imagining Elsa sitting next to him in the car as she created some snowflakes in the air.  
"Erica makes you feel like you're not alone. She makes you feel unique and special." He now imagined Erica next to him, reading a book and complimenting him.  
"Abby makes you feel happy." Was the last thing he said to himself.  
Abby's behavior, the way she talked, her face, her hair, her eyes, her happiness... those are the things, that he loved on her.  
He imagined her next to him, just smiling, laughing and giggling.  
She was then hugging him.  
Sam felt like if she was really touching him.  
"Why? Why now? Why all three of them?" he kept asking, as he left the West Beach in his car.

That Samuel was really an awesome guy.  
How could someone like him be still alone?  
"Hope you'll find someone, Sam. A guy like you deserves someone." Abby said to herself.  
Sam mad her feel weird.  
The whole situation made her feel weird.  
If she hit someone else on the street, she wouldn't ask for his number.  
Why did she ask Sam?  
Did she feel something for Sam?  
"You feel something, Abby. And you know it! Deal with it, you love someone!" she responded after a while.  
She was sitting on a bench, alone.  
Hoping that someone will come soon.  
"No, that's impossible. He will never love you and you know that! You screw up everything you touch! You are clumsy, ugly and useless! Things you do are always insignificant and unimportant!" she said to herself, as she sobbed.  
She wanted to cry... oh how much she wanted to cry.  
When she thought about her mistakes... even for a moment... she realized, that it will be better if she leaves.  
"Why am I here? What am I doing? Why am I so stupid?" she offended herself, and every feeling affected her too much.  
"I'll tell you, why are you here." A similiar voice said from behind.  
Abby turned around, just to see it's someone who she wanted to see the most.  
It was her friend – Samuel Anders.  
"You are the best girl on this world! Oh my God, even when you just walk around some people you make them happy!" Sam said, making Abby smile.  
"I knew you'd come." She responded happily, as she ran towards her friend.  
They hugged each other.  
"I think we're gonna be a bit late, but it's not a problem." Sam smiled, grabbing Abby's hand.  
He felt weird... but it was not bad.  
Everytime he was around her, he was happy.  
Happy as never before.  
He didn't have any problems with Erica and Elsa, only that they both reminded him of one man – Randy.  
They ran towards his car.  
As Sam opened the door for Abby, he asked her a question:  
"Abby... did you ever feel, like you love someone, but you for sure know she, or he doesn't love you?"  
"Interesting question..."Abby began, noticing the opportunity to tell him what she feels.  
"Yeah, I felt that way. And I still kind of feel that way. But I don't want to talk about it." She responded.  
Abby now blamed herself, for being a coward.  
Why didn't she tell him?  
She could tell him she feels something, although she knows he won't love her.  
There were millions of girls better than her.  
Sam smiled, as he entered his car.  
"OK, hold on, we'll be there in a moment." He smiled on his new friend.  
Abby was quite happy, that she was going somewhere with Sam.  
Was that feeling inside of her heart really love?  
Or was it something else?  
Abby couldn't tell, because she never loved anyone.  
Neither could Sam.  
But somewhere deep inside of their hearts, it wasn't the same feeling as always.  
Sam felt something different when he was with Abby... it was not the same as when he was with Elsa or Erica.  
Confused, Sam drove away.

"Hi Jeff!" a similiar voice said.  
It was a woman.  
A woman, he knew.  
"Is... is that you, Erin?" Jeff asked, with a happy but weak voice.  
"Yeah, it's me. How do you feel, sweetheart?" the woman came closer, making Jeff still happier and happier.  
"I feel weird. Really weird. But don't worry, I'll be out of here in few days." Jeff yawned, and he laid down into his bed again.  
Erin laid down next to him.  
"I miss you, Jeff. You can't even imagine how much I miss you." Erin's smile turned into a sad one.  
"But aren't you right now with me?" Jeff asked, confused by Erin's reaction.  
"This is just a dream, Jeff. We'll both soon wake up. You'll just keep sitting on your bed and I'll work again. You know, that I've got too much work now. Therefore I can't visit you." Erin started to cry, and Jeff joined her.  
So it was just a dream...  
He missed his girlfriend.  
He missed her so much.  
Randy almost killed her, but Jeff saved her life and he got his both legs broken.  
But that Sam... Randy is finally in jail thanks to him!  
"If only I were faster... I could save both you and my legs."Jeff sighed in sorrow.  
"Jeff, you saved my life! How could I love someone else now?" Erin asked him, kissing him. "And by the way, your legs are recovering. It's way better right now than if you lost them, don't you think?"  
Jeff kissed his girl several times, complimenting her and saying how much he loves her between each kiss.  
This time, the most beautiful dream ever can't end.  
Erin's face turned into Sam's face.  
Sam was awesome, but Erin was a lot better.  
After all, she was his girlfriend.  
But from what has Jeff heard, Sam saved one girl too!  
It was Elsa Evans... that model.  
"Jeff, don't worry. I'll come here and visit you! We can for sure go somewhere when your leg gets better!" Sam rejoiced, but then the dream was ending.  
He soon saw both Erin and Sam talking to him.  
Sam was with a girl... a girl he didn't know.  
Sam met that girl when he was leaving the hospital.  
Jeff felt his eyes open, as images of Sam and Erin dissapeared.  
He was again in the hospital, in his bed, alone.

_Did you like this chapter, guys?  
I know it was a bit weird, but the next chapter is going to be a lot better!  
I won't tell you what's gonna happen, 'cause that's a secret.  
But you can try to guess what will happen. :)  
And thanks for the idea, __**mikee .book.3**__.  
Bye guys! (Huehuehue, different ending.)_


	9. Chapter Eight - For Abby

_Hi guys!  
I'm back with a new chapter!  
I put a rewritten version of song "__**Robot Hell**"__ from Futurama, so I hope you'll like it!  
The dinner is here!  
And really important things are going to happen, so begin with reading!_

**Chapter Eight**

**For Abby**

"Are we there?" Abby asked Sam, who was focusing on driving.  
"Yeah, almost. Be patient." Sam smiled, as they found the restaurant.  
There was a giant glowing sign.  
Something was written on it...  
"Mal di mare. Some kind of italian restaurant or what?" Abby asked again, looking at the beautiful designed building.  
"Fuck." Sam facepalmed, laughing.  
"What's the matter?" Abby looked at him, shocked.  
How could Sam say a word like this, when they were in front of a beautiful italian restaurant?  
Sam almost died from that laughter.  
It was quite weird.  
"If you only knew what that means... and if the owner knew..." Sam's laughter creeped Abby out.  
Sam seemed a bit weird.  
He soon recovered, apologizing: "Sorry, that was inappropriate."  
He stopped laughing, but the grin didn't leave his face.  
"What does that mean?" Abby asked, looking at the sign.  
Sam opened the car doors for her, saying: "Sea sickness."  
Abby giggled at that.  
"Kristoff laughed at that the first two days he worked here." Sam added, with an unusual tone.  
He couldn't help... he had to laugh or giggle.  
It wasn't funny... just the owner was a bit primitive... how could he give his restaurant a name, that he didn't know meaning of?  
"Nevermind, there they are." Sam finally calmed down, pointing his finger at his friends.  
"You know which of them is Elsa Evans, for sure." He began, while Abby just nodded. "The girl on her left is her older sister Erica. Then, the one on the right is younger Anna."  
They were giggling, and Elsa was telling them something.  
Were they gossiping Sam?  
Hope they weren't.  
"Opposite her, is her boyfriend Jack Frost. On his right, there are my brothers. The older one with sideburns is Hans and the second and younger one is Andy. Next to them, there are their girlfriends. Samantha is Hans' girlfriend and Ellie is Andy's." Sam pointed at each one of them.  
It looked like Abby understood.  
"On his left, there is the last one – Olaf. He is Kristoff's brother. And there's a place next to him, so we can sit there." Sam said, and Abby just nodded.  
Looking at Elsa and Erica made him feel weird.  
Abby was next to him, and seeing them together made it even worse.  
He wanted to tell them all what he feels right now.  
You can't even imagine how much he wanted.  
But he had to control himself.  
"Let's go then!" Abby said happily, as she grabbed Sam's hand.  
They ran towards Elsa and others.  
None of them noticed them, until they were just few feet away.  
"Hi Sam!" Elsa was the first one to notice them.  
Both Sam and Abby waved back.  
"Hi guys!" Sam said, smiling at Abby.  
"Who is that?" Kristoff asked him, when both Abby and Sam sat down.  
"My name is Abby. Abby Baker." she introduced herself, making Anna smile.  
There were few minutes of introducing eact other to Abby.  
"So, are you Sam's girlfriend?" Olaf asked, and Sam spit out some coffee he was drinking.  
Abby laughed at Sam.  
"What? We aren't... we just love... I mean like each ot... I mean we are friends." Sam said, making all of them laugh.  
Abby didn't laugh.  
She hoped, that there is place for her in Sam's heart.  
And Sam hoped, that Abby has got some place for him too.  
"Yeah, we're just fam... i mean friends."  
Abby made the same mistake like Sam did.  
"OK then. But you would be a cute couple." Erica admitted, imagining Sam and Abby kissing.  
It would look really romantic...  
"Yeah, same like you and Olaf."Andy laughed, shocking them both.  
"Calm down, he's just kidding." Ellie laughed with her boyfriend.  
Olaf and Erica thought, that they knew something.  
But fortunately they didn't.  
They actually did, but noone wanted to reveal their secret.  
Both Andy and Ellie tried their best to remain quiet.

Everything was just too fast... it seemed like two minutes, but they were there already for two _hours_!  
Both Sam and Abby had to leave.  
"Come on, Sam. Tell Elsa what you feel." He thought, but he quickly forgot about that.  
"Don't be stupid! She's with Jack! They love each other! Give up!" two opposite sides of his mind started to argue with each other.  
It was the weirdest feeling ever.  
"What's the matter, Sam?" Abby asked him, as he opened the doors for her.  
"Nothing... I just had to do something really important, but I forgot. And now it's too late." He sighed, entering the car.  
Sam then felt just a strong pain in his head.  
Everything went black...  
"Sam! NO!" were the only words Sam heard, as he helplessly closed his eyes and fell on the ground.  
"Who are you?" Abby asked the men, who hit Sam's head.  
He'll probably wake up soon.  
A similiar face showed up.  
Abby knew him... it was Randy.  
"Surprise." He laughed maniacally, tying up Abby's hands.  
What was happening?  
Were they kidnapped by Randy's gang?  
"What do you want?" already struggling Abby asked, while Randy was just laughing.  
"We want a little revenge. Our little friend here – that worthless stick is coming with us." He pointed his finger on Sam.  
He laid there, not waking up.  
"Don't call him worthless, or I will..."  
"What? Call the cops? We escaped from prison, darling." Randy responded, as they entered Sam's car.  
"Where are we going?" Abby asked, still struggling against the ropes, but it was useless.  
The ropes were too tight.  
They were both lost.  
"You will see." Were Randy's last words, before Abby gave up struggling and just lied on her seat.

Sam woke up, in a strange room.  
"Wh.. what's this place?" he asked, realizing he's tied to a chair.  
He turned around, just to see Abby tied to second chair.  
"This place, is your grave, Stick!" Randy yelled at him, punching him.  
"Stop it!" Abby yelled back, but it was useless.  
Randy punched again.  
And again.  
A bit of blood fell down Sam's cheek.  
"Stay quiet, girl. Or else, this will happen." Randy grinned, as he took out his knife.  
Sam knew what was going to happen.  
Randy gave Sam few more punches, before he knifed him into the leg.  
Sam screamed from pain.  
Blood on his face, was now streaming down his shoulders.  
Abby was crying when she saw what was Randy doing, but she stayed quiet.  
She was doing it for Sam.  
They both knew they are hopeless...  
Until Sam had an idea.  
He had his wind powers!  
He quickly created hand-like things behind the chair, as he started to untie their bonds.  
Abby felt the ropes release.  
"How do you feel, Stick? Do you want us to do something to your friend here?" he asked, as he came closer to Abby.  
"Don't you dare do anything to her." Sam warned him, but response was just a laugh.  
Now, both Sam and Abby were free.  
But Sam had a better plan.  
"Or what?" Randy asked, laughing.  
"Or this." Sam quickly shouted, as he used his wind to blow all of the gangsters away.  
"Run Abby! NOW!" he yelled at his friend.  
"What? Are you crazy? You have to come with me, they will kill you!" Abby tried to convice him.  
It was useless.  
"I'll be okay. Please, leave as fast as you can and get others here." was Sam's only response, until he continued with fighting the gang.  
Abby nodded slowly, as she ran away.  
Huck and someone else tried to run after her, but Sam blew them closer to him.  
He had to get some time for Abby.  
"Catch me, cowards!" he shouted as he started to fly around the room.  
It was pretty huge.  
They shot at him, but with no results.  
Until Randy came there.  
He hit Sam's leg with one hit and Sam fell down.  
He had a better idea.  
"Finish me off, coward!" Sam teased Randy, pissing him off.  
"Tie him to that chair. We'll make sure he won't get away this time." Randy said, as his men did what they had to.

"Come on Abby... you can make it!" Abby kept telling herself, as she ran out of the building.  
It was abandoned part of Arendelle.  
"2 miles to the Groove street... hope someone is there right now." Abby pleaded as she ran away.  
She prayed for Sam... maybe he is hurt! Maybe they are torturing him! Or maybe worse!  
Sam did it for her... he could run away, but he knew Abby isn't that fast.  
Instead of saving his own life, he sacrificed himself for her.  
Now it's Abby's time to take revenge.  
"Randy, you're dead." She thought to herself, as she came closer to the street.

"I've got a song for you, Stick." Randy responded with a huge grin on his face.  
Sam was creeped out, but he had to keep them in the building for as long as he can.  
He had to be strong... he was doing it for Abby right now.  
"Aah crap, singing. Got cigarettes?" he teased again, to buy Abby as much time as he could.  
Randy started to sing his song:  
"These guys are evil, you can't kill 'em.  
We'll find ways to kill you, little Sam.  
So please shut up brother!  
That gorgeous girl, we will bother.  
Here on level one of gangster hell!"  
Randy punched him several times, as strong as he could.  
Sam tried his best not to feel the pain... for Abby.  
Randy continued:  
"Robbing's wrong and so is killing,  
so is torture, but we do not mind!  
Let's let our friend Huck decide!  
What type of torture's justified.  
Chance of blood loss on level two."  
Huck showed him six cards and he picked one of them.  
Were they choosing what will they do to Sam?  
"Ooh, cut-open leg!" Randy happily responded.  
Sam clenched his teeth.  
"For Abby... for Abby..." he kept reminding himself.  
"Just tell me wh-AAAAAAAARGH." Sam wanted to sing, but the pain in his leg interrupted him.  
His leg was bleeding now, too.  
"Think 'bout it, twenty-one aged coward!" Randy yelled, and Sam wanted to punch him so hard.  
"There can't be tortures worse than mine..." Sam admitted sadly, still singing.  
"We've check around, seems like you're right." Randy laughed.  
"Then please let me explain: your crimes aren't just boyish pranks!"  
"We really know, so we rob banks!" Randy kept laughing, making Sam even more pissed off.  
Abby... for Abby...  
"Kepp robbing banks, but please stop killing!" Sam pleaded them all.  
"We'll stop killing, if you stop dying!"  
This really confused Sam.  
"Just few more minutes for her... you can't give up now!" he thought to himself, when several punches from Hack came.  
Randy continued with the song:  
"Killing isn't actually wrong,  
'cause weaklings like you cannot then survive!"  
Huck joined him with his funny-sounding voice:  
"You'd not better try to make some noise,  
With your finger cut, thanks to gangster boys!"  
Sam knew what was going to happen...  
His finger... or _fingers_.  
Was it really worth it?  
Yes, it was... it was for Abby's safety.  
Huck grabbed a knife and Sam's forefinger was missing in few seconds.  
For Abby...  
He screamed loudly, but Balth punched him, saying a loud "Shhhhh!"  
Sam can't even scream? What the hell?  
"That's what-cha, what-cha, what-cha get on level five!"  
Strongest punch came.  
Malcom did great job punching Sam...  
Blood was everywhere.  
And the gangsters enjoyed doing this.  
"Abby, I love you... I love you! I wish to die by your side... but I'd rather die alone and let you live your life with someone better." Sam said in his mind, as he imagined Abby standing in front of him.  
It wasn't exactly Abby... it was a mix of Elsa, Erica and Abby.  
"I don't feel well." Malcolm sang, as Sam coughed out blood.  
"Now we can just execute him!" Balth rejoiced, but it wasn't a good thing for Sam.  
He had to stay alive and buy some more time for Abby and others!  
He can't just give up like this!  
"What if he likes it here in hell?" Malcolm asked, to make the song good.  
"Then he can come and turn to sin!" Balth answered, to make it rhyme.  
"He'll soon already be up there!" Malcolm pointed his finger up to the ceiling.  
Did he mean heaven? Or are they going to hang Sam?  
He couldn't do anything right now...  
"Come on, Sam, don't be scared!  
I'm sure at least one of your friends' prepared.  
But the pain is back, goodbye your life!"  
Balth sang it perfectly.  
Unfortunately, Sam was going to die.  
Malcolm ended it painfully: "A knife is sticking from his side!"  
Sam felt strong pain...  
Someone knifed him into his right side.  
It was right under the rib cage.  
The pain was incredible.  
Randy's turn to sing again.  
"Knifes and fingers, blood is streaming,  
why are you so loudly screaming?"  
A strong punch.  
"You will pay for every time,"  
Punch again.  
"you will forget every crime!"  
Another one.  
"You'll suffer 'till the end of time!"  
Again.  
"Enduring tortures, not just one time!"  
Sam thought about Abby, when the punch came again.  
"Trapped forever here in gangster hell!" Randy finished, as everyone punched Sam one more time.  
Randy untied him, and Sam fell to the ground.  
He kicked his ribs.  
Sam screamed, and turned around.  
Now, Randy kicked him into his stomach.  
Sam couldn't stand up.  
Blood streaming out of his face, arms, legs,... actually his whole body was bleeding.  
"Stand up and look at me!" Randy yelled at Sam, kicking him again.  
Sam tried his best to stand up.  
His legs and hands were shaking.  
Sam looked Randy right into the face.  
"Finish me." Sam had to deal with his fate.  
There was nothing he could do.

Abby reached the Groove street really fast.  
She took one last breath, before running towards a couple of people who were standing in front of a house.  
Then, a miracle happened.  
Those were the people who she already knew.  
Sam's family and friends.  
"Help me!" she shouted, as all of them turned around.  
"Oh my God, Abby, what happened?" Elsa asked, as they ran towards Abby.  
She felt exhausted to the ground.  
But there was no time for rest...  
Sam was in danger.  
"You need rest, Abby!" Kristoff said, helping her stand up.  
"There's no time for rest! Sam is in danger! We need to quickly get into the abandoned part of the town!" Abby insisted.  
"What happened?" Hans asked, worried about his younger brother.  
Abby sighed, as she told them the bad news: "Randy's gang escaped from prison."  
"Fuck, grab the keys Erica! We are getting there right now." Andy yelled.  
It took them few seconds to get two cars ready.  
They drove away from the Groove street as fast as they could.  
It took them few minutes to get to the abandoned part.  
"It's the building over there!" Abby pointed at the most scary-looking building.  
They left their cars as fast as they could.  
"Come on, come on!" Anna shouted, as Samantha prepared few dark orbs and Elsa prepared some icicles.  
They heard Sam screaming.  
Then, there were two words that made them really sad.  
"Finish me."  
It was Sam's weak voice.  
"Hold on, Sam. We're almost there!" Abby said, begging for Sam to survive.  
The doors were few feet away from them.  
They opened them, and they heard someone shooting from a gun.  
Abby collapsed to the ground.  
The thing they saw, was awful.  
Sam, bleeding and dying on the ground.  
Life slowly leaving his body.  
His dark brown eyes slowly closing.  
"Get out of my way!" Samantha yelled, shooting several dark orbs at each of them.  
While they were busy dodging it, Elsa froze them into ice cubes.  
"Good job." Jack said happily, making both of the girls smile at least for a while.  
"A...Abby?" Sam asked, and Abby ran towards him.  
"Don't worry Sam, I'm here with you... everything is okay, you'll be alright... oh my God, what did they do to you?" she hugged Sam, when she saw his missing finger on the ground next to him.  
His face was bloody and clothes were torn.  
Rope burns on his whole body.  
"Abby, a.. are you alive?" Sam asked, forcing a smile on his face.  
He did it.  
He managed to keep Randy's gang in one place for a really long time.  
It cost him his life, but it was great to see Abby is okay.  
"No Sam... don't go, stay with me!" Abby said, as tears fell down her cheek.  
"I can't... this is my end, Abby. I have to tell you something..." he began.  
Now, he finally understood!  
Abby was his true love.  
"I love you Abby... please, don't think I'm an idiot, but I really feel something." He weakly responded.  
Abby didn't say anything.  
Instead, she just kissed him.  
It was better than the kiss with Erica... much better.  
"I love you too, Sam. Please stay with me! Don't leave me alone!"  
"I am... I am dying..." Sam responded, sobbing a few times.  
He coughed out some more blood.  
"We'll find help, Sam! You will survive! You have to!" Abby took out her phone and she called the ambulance.  
"Abby, it's useless. Sam is dying..." Hans said, when he saw his ruined body.  
"No! He is alive! He can't die! Sam, no." Abby tried to keep him alive, but it was useless.  
Sam's life was ending.  
"At least, I can die having you nearby." Sam sobbed, as the red liquid on the ground was infused into his clothes.  
He pulled himself up a bit, only so he could kiss Abby.  
"So much pain... did you do this to protect me?" Abby asked, and Sam used his remaining energy to nod.  
"I will n... never... forget you." Sam tried to say, but his voice was too weak.  
It was difficult to understand.  
"No, Sam. NO! PLEASE NO!" Abby yelled, but no response came.  
Sam's eyes were closed, and Sam was already resting in peace.  
Everyone was crying now, but Abby was crying the most.  
She kissed already dead Sam on his lips, before lying near the corpse.  
"Please..." were her last words, before several minutes of crying and sobbing.

_Did you like this chapter?  
Sad ending chapter. :(  
I didn't do a chapter like this for a long time.  
About the italian thing... I'm not italian... if it's incorrect translation, then tell me.  
I used google translate, so I'm pretty sure it's not correct.  
Anyway, I decided not to tell what happens.  
I wanted to make this chapter longer... but I won't.  
Be sure to check the next chapter when it gets updated!  
I have got tons of free time so I can update faster right now!  
See you!  
And the last thing: Tell me what do you think about Sam x Abby.  
_


	10. Chapter Nine - Stay with me

_Hi guys!  
Thank you for reading this, you are all awesome.  
And thank you for everything, __**mikee .book.3**__!  
Here's my answer for you: They all had guns, and since Sam's wind powers are new, he wasn't that strong. He couldn't blow the bullets away, so he had to delay the gang.  
He couldn't kill them with wind, since it's mainly a defensive power.  
He realized, that when he just gives up, they will all be eager to cause him as much pain as they could.  
And when I say all, i really mean all.  
Everyone entered the room where Sam was in the moment Randy hit his leg.  
Abby could then run away and be safe.  
There was noone, that could shoot her from the back.  
And after all, Sam is not a killer. He wouldn't kill them.  
But just to keep still only flying around the room wasn't a good idea either.  
Since flying consumes plenty of energy (like for king Samuel from my first fanfic), he'd get exhausted quickly.  
With both his arms hurt, he'd fly just for few seconds and collapse to the ground soon.  
So that's the explanation! :)  
He did it for Abby. That's the reason why is the chapter named like that.  
I wanted to name it 'Gangster hell' or 'Sustain', but that's not important right now.  
Anyway, continue with reading! :)_

**Chapter nine**

**Stay with me**

Everyone already stopped crying.  
But Abby didn't.  
She loved Sam, and now he's dead.  
She kissed the corpse between every sob.  
She pleaded him to wake up.  
But his eyes didn't open.  
Cops and ambulance will be there in several mnutes.  
"Abby, Sam is already dead. We were late! We failed!" Hans responded, as he started kicking into a wall.  
"It's all my fault... if only I were faster! I'm so sorry, Sam." Abby blamed herself for everything that happened.  
It was all her fault... Sam died just because he wanted to protect her.  
"Why do you care about that Stick? He's worthless! That coward deserved to die the whole time!" Randy laughed at what they have done.  
Abby stopped crying.  
The sadness was away... now, there was anger and hate.  
"I care about him, because I love him! He's not worthless at all! He saved our lives." She began, punching Randy. "You are worthless! You are the one that killed Sam! You are the one, that made Sam suffer so much pain..."  
"He deserved it!" half-frozen Randy started to argue.  
"Why? Why him? Are you so blind, that you can't see?" Abby's anger level rose.  
"You made his life suck. It sucked so much, that you can't even imagine." Elsa replaced Abby.  
"He almost commited suicide once. Just because of you! You bullied him, when you were younger! You tried to kill him, when he was with Elsa! And now... you succeeded! Congratulations in killing an innocent man, who was bravest man I have ever seen!" Erica punched Randy now.  
"He sacrificed his life, just to save the girl he loved. Just to save me! And now he's gone!" Abby kicked the ice cube Randy was trapped in.  
This was a thing she shouldn't have done.  
The ice cube broke, and now Randy was free.  
He had a gun in his hand.  
They were hopeless.  
Unfortunately, bullets were faster than Elsa's ice or Samantha's dark.  
"Hmm, who should I kill first?" Randy asked himself, before aiming his gun at Abby. "I think it's your turn, cheeky girl."

Was Sam dead?  
Sam opened his eyes.  
The pain much worse than before.  
Why didn't he die?  
The bleeding stopped for a while.  
Unfortunately, the only thing he saw was his friend – Abby.  
Randy was aiming his gun at her.  
Was he going to shoot?  
Sam had to stay alive... and kill Randy.  
He crawled towards Randy.  
He can't give up... not now!  
Randy's legs were just about five feet away from Sam.  
He came closer, and he grabbed them.  
"What the..." Randy looked down, just to see an old friend alive again.  
"Never... NEVER TRY TO KILL ABBY!" Sam yelled as loud as he could, but it was still just a whisper.  
"Was that a joke?" Randy laughed, kicking Sam's face.  
Sam didn't scream.  
He couldn't.  
When second kick into the face was coming, he used his wind to blow the foot away from his face.  
Angered Randy kicked Sam away.  
"Buying time for your precious girlfriend again?" Randy asked, as he kicked Sam again.  
This time, ribs.  
"You started to fight me! Stand up and die like a man!" he yelled at Sam, kicking him several more times.  
Sam stood up.  
Should he say the same thing as before?  
No, he can't.  
He has got to protect Abby and others.  
Coughing out blood, he looked Randy right into the eyes.  
"Another 'finish me'?" Randy joked, but noone laughed.  
"This time no. This time, you are dead."  
Sam punched Randy, who seemed to get hit pretty well.  
Randy rapidly punched Sam's stomach.  
He used the situation, and he touched the last half of Sam's finger.  
Even if someone touched it, it was painful.  
Sam screamed, but another punch from Randy came.  
Sam couldn't use both his hands...  
He kicked Randy with his better leg, hitting his hip.  
Another kick came, this time hitting Randy's ribs.  
"How does that feel?" Sam asked with a grin on his face.  
Randy had just enough of this.  
He took out his knife.  
"I won't leave you on the ground this time. This time, the knife goes right through the heart."  
Randy laughed at Sam's messed up body and face.  
"Look at him!" he kept laughing.  
Sam ran towards Randy.  
He grabbed the knife in Randy's hand, and he knifed him into his leg.  
He screamed from pain and collapsed.  
Elsa froze him right there.  
Sam fell down to his knees.  
"SAM!" Abby happily shouted, as she ran towards him.  
"Oh my God, you are alive! How did you..." Abby wanted to talk to him, but no response came.  
Sam just looked at his ruined body.  
"I am still pretty sure it's my time to go, Abby. I can't feel my kidneys." Sam slowly responded, touching the place where a kidney should be.  
There was a hole right now.  
Bloody hole.  
"He won't survive it, Abby. I know he is strong, but this is just too much!" Hans admitted, still amazed how Sam defeated Randy.  
"He survived last time! And he was dying, too!" Abby responded, with a bit of hope that Sam can live.  
Then, she had an idea.  
A briliant one.  
"Sam, do not die... please, stay with me." She pleaded, as tears fell down her cheek.  
They fell right on Sam's face.  
"It's useless, Abby... I'm... I'm dead..." Sam tried to convice her, but she didn't listen.  
What was she doing?  
"Please, no."  
Elsa sighed, as she tried to cheer Abby up: "Don't worry, Abby... his death was not worthless and unimportant..." she said between sobs.  
Abby didn't even bother about things they were saying.  
Everyone gave up, including Sam.  
Only Abby kept believing, that he might live.  
As her tears fell on his face, and as they streamed down his shoulders, Sam stopped feeling the pain.  
The wounds were still there.  
Abby touched Sam's heart.  
"I love you... you are the love of my life." She said, and a miracle happened.  
Her hands were shining.  
With a bright light.  
Sam felt the pain stop.  
His wounds were regenerating.  
His kidney was okay again, both of his legs were cured so he could walk without problems.  
His finger grew back, and the blood streaming out of his mouth and whole body stopeed.  
His "Worthless" wasn't there anymore, and his arms were totally okay!  
Like if he was someone new.  
"I.. I'm alive? Am I alive?" Sam asked, as he could not believe the miracle.  
"You are." Abby smiled, and Sam kissed her.  
It was really romantic.  
In the same time, Elsa kissed Jack, Samantha kissed Hans, Andy kissed Ellie and Kristoff kissed Anna.  
Only Olaf and Erica didn't do anything.  
"Aah, forget it." Olaf gave up, as he kissed his beautiful girlfriend.  
When Elsa heard the cops coming, she quickly thawed the gang.  
Everyone stopped kissing, just Abby and Sam didn't.  
"Don't do this to me again!" she angrily responded, and they both smiled at each other.  
Sam was the happiest man on this planet.  
He forgot about Elsa and Erica... now, there was only one girl.  
Abby Baker.  
In the same moment, the cops entered the room.  
"What happened?" one of them asked, when he saw all the blood on the ground and the weird chair.  
Sam stood up, and he looked at him.  
"Thanks to us, the Randy that ran away from _your_ prison, is going there again... you should probably lock him somewhere else." Sam told him, and the cops kept asking about the blood.  
Abby and Sam explained everything that happened.  
They all soon realized, that Abby has got magical powers.  
Healing powers.  
"You two, saved each other's lives. If I were you, I'd stay together. Cherish and love each other, while you've got time." The tallest cop said, making both Sam and Abby smile.  
"We will." Abby said, before the cops left with Randy and the gang.  
"We'll come back, Sam! We will find you!" Randy yelled at him, but Sam just laughed.  
"Good luck." Was his only response, before the cops left.  
The group left the building slowly.  
Everyone was happy, but Sam and Abby the most.  
"OK, we should now all go home. It was a long day." Olaf admitted, and everyone agreed.  
"Sam, do you want to go with me?" Abby smiled, as her boyfriend nodded.  
"Of course. Where do you live?" Sam asked, when they both entered his car.  
"Try to remember." Abby teased.  
"The Queen's street." was Sam's answer, as he planted a long kiss on her lips.  
His girlfriend was gorgeous.  
Sam drove away, to the place where his girlfriend lived.

Jack and Elsa were in front of Jack's home.  
"You can choose, Elsa." Jack began, with an unusually huge smile on his face.  
"We can both sleep in my home right now, or I can give you a lift to the Groove street."  
Elsa's only response was a huge smile.  
"You know, what's my answer." She giggled, as Jack kissed her lips.  
He unlocked the doors to his home, with his keys.  
"Okay then, snow queen." He teased her playfully.  
She hugged him.  
"For you anything, Guardian of fun." She did the same, and Jack facepalmed.  
"Why? Why do I look like Jack Frost?"  
"You _are_ Jack Frost! It's your name!" Elsa giggled, while Jack kept sighing.  
Everything was a bit weird.  
"We'll soon find out, if we are connected with those movies or not." Jack admitted.  
They had to find someone.  
Someone, who knew many things about both queen Elsa and king Sam.

Jeff was alone, in the hospital.  
If he could meet his girlfriend... at least once...  
He started to cry.  
Tears fell down his cheek, everytime he thought about Erin.  
"I miss you... I really miss you Erin." He was crying, and he tried to fall asleep again.  
He couldn't.  
Someone opened the doors.  
Two people were standing there.  
It was Sam.  
He came to visit Jeff!  
There was even one girl with him... it was the one Sam met when he was on his way home.  
"Hi, Jeff! How are you doing?" Sam asked, making Jeff happy.  
"I'm fine... why are you here right now? It's late in the night!"  
Jeff still couldn't believe his friend came to visit him.  
"Hello, Jeff. My name is Abby Baker. Nice to meet you!" she said, as they shook their hands.  
"Are you Sam's girlfriend?" he asked, and they both happily nodded.  
"We're here to help you... we met Randy again. He escaped from prison." Sam sadly said, but Jeff noticed his cured body.  
"Your arm is alright!" he clapped his hands.  
"Yeah, it is. Thanks to Abby." Sam kissed his girlfriend, who giggled.  
"We were captured by Randy's gang... Sam helped me escape and he sacrificed himself, so I could run away." Abby kept smiling at Jeff, who was interested in their story.  
At least someone was happy.  
"Those idiots... I've recieved a plenty of kicks, punches, they stabbed me few times, I lost my finger, kidney too and I had few of my ribs broken... Randy was quite enjoying killing me. And unfortunately, he was taking his time."  
Jeff sighed. "What? Did they cut off your finger?"  
"Nothing that bad. I have still got nine more left." Sam grinned, but Jeff noticed the finger isn't missing.  
"Anyway, when Randy was going to finish me off, Abby, Anna, Hans and others came there. They managed to defeat the gang, but I was dying." Sam sighed, looking at his now cured arm.  
He couldn't forget the word „Worthless".  
"I tried to save his life, but it seemed, that Sam died. Randy then grabbed a gun, and he was going to shoot me." Abby explained, and Sam continued, kissing her after each sentence he said.  
"I battled Randy, and I defeated him." He kissed Abby. "Then, everyone gave up on my life... including me... we thought I'm already dead!"  
Another kiss.  
"But Abby didn't give up, and we realized she has got healing powers! She healed me and then the cops arrived."  
Jeff was really happy now.  
"And now, I'm here to help you with your legs, Jeff. Hans said, that you keep talking about your girlfriend Erin, and the longer you are away from her, the worse you feel." Abby continued, as she touched Jeff's legs.  
Her hands started to shine brightly, and after a while she pulled them away.  
"Did you heal my legs right now?" Jeff asked, and Sam's beautiful girlfriend nodded.  
"Tell Hans we were here and that Abby healed the legs. He will for sure let you go home and visit your girlfriend." Sam smiled, and Jeff hugged both of them.  
He never felt better.  
"Thank you." Jeff started to cry, but not because he was sad.  
He was happy, that he could meet Erin again.  
"OK, we should go! See you Jeff!" the couple waved Jeff, who happily waved back.  
When they left the room, he tried to sleep as soon as he could.  
"I'm coming, Erin." He told himself, happy that he can meet her again.

"Do you have any idea, how much do I love you?" Abby asked her boyfriend, when they came back home.  
"No, I don't. Show me how much you love me." Sam laughed.  
Abby sighed, kissing him.  
"Is this enough?" she asked, even though she hoped it isn't.  
"No, that was nothing." Sam teased his girlfriend.  
She kissed him six more times, giggling between each of the kisses.  
"That's a lot better." Sam said, and it was his turn now to kiss Abby.  
He kissed her without any problems, of course.  
"Oh, I almost forgot! I have heard that you were singing! Can you please sing something for me?" Abby asked her boyfriend, with a happy tone.  
"I sang something, but I can't sing. I sound like a retarded squirrel!" Sam sighed, but Abby still wanted to hear this.  
"I can sing something for you too, if you sing first. Deal?"  
He couldn't say no... he wanted to hear Abby singing.  
"Deal. But not now."  
That answer made Abby sad for a while, but she quickly forgot about it.  
"OK, I think we should rest." Abby said, while she ate some cookies from the table.  
"You're right, it's really late." Sam sadly responded, as he lied into her bed.  
Abby soon came there, too.  
"I love you, Abby." Her boyfriend said, and she kissed him.  
"I love you, too."  
Both of them thought, there is noone that can love them.  
They thought they will stay alone for the rest of their lives.  
But they were wrong.  
Sam finally chose one of them.  
It was Abby – the girl that made him the happiest man on Earth.

_Did you like this chapter, guys?  
It was a shorter one, but still long enough.  
This one was quite weird.. but I hope the ending didn't make anyone sad or angry!  
I don't know if letting Sam live was a good idea or a bad idea...  
I'm going to focus on Jeff, Elsa and Jack a bit more from now on.  
Have a nice day!_


	11. Chapter Ten - The fire

_Hi guys!  
Thanks again, __**mikee .book.3**__!  
I am updating faster, because I've finally got tons of free time!  
And I love writing this!  
I am planning on at least fifty chapters, so I hope you enjoy!  
Since this is a 'Frozen' fanfic, I will write some chapters with Elsa.  
Anna and Kristoff, too... but especially Elsa.  
Samantha and Hans will be there, of course.  
Samantha's dark powers have an important role in this fanfic!  
So do Elsa's ice, Sam's wind and Abby's healing.  
Maybe there will be less Olaf, Erica, Andy and Ellie.  
Sam x Abby will still be one of the main couples in this movie.  
Perfect couple and another thing that fucks up my summary.  
Oh, and Jeff finally gets more important.  
First, I wanted Jeff to be Jeff the killer, and visit Sam and Elsa and maybe try to kill them...  
But thanks to my idea with Erin, he's an ordinary man.  
Ok, so proceed and begin with Jeff's and Elsa's chapter!  
Much more to come, and I put the list of most OCs and characters in my profile.  
There are spoilers, so if you don't want, don't read it until chapter 20._

**Chapter ten**

**The fire**

It was already the morning.  
Jeff was on his way home.  
Erin should be home right now, working.  
This was one of the best days in his life.  
Hans let him go home, as Sam said.  
Since his leg wasn't injured anymore, he could play soccer again!  
Or actually, he couldn't.  
That would be too suspicious.  
And noone wanted people to know about Abby's secret powers.  
"There it is." Jeff finally thought, when he was standing in front of the door.  
It was his home.  
He was home after several weeks of being in hospital.  
Erin was for sure working.  
Jeff took out his keys, and he opened the doors.  
"Who's there?" a similiar voice asked, when Jeff opened the doors.  
He knew who the woman was.  
"Someone who wants to see you." Was Jeff's response, as he entered the bedroom.  
The woman – Erin, looked at him, surprised.  
"Is that you, Jeff?" she didn't stop looking at him.  
"Yes. It's me. Did you miss me?" he asked, as his girlfriend ran towards him.  
She kissed him on his lips, and when they stopped she just hugged him.  
Few tears were streaming down Erin's cheek.  
"I'm so sorry Jeff... I wanted to visit you, but I had no time. I worked all day and night just because they wanted to fire me. Please forgive me." Erin leaned against Jeff's shoulder, crying even more.  
"It's ok, Erin. I'm happy that you're alright. I was worried that Randy would come and hurt you or even worse!" Jeff sighed, but he was never happier.  
"And by the way, what happened to Randy?" Erin asked, still hugging her boyfriend.  
"I met one guy, who was called Sam Anders. He got Randy inside the prison once, but he escaped. He almost died while fighting him. He had bullet holes in both of his arms, several more serious wounds, and he had a word "Worthless" carved on his hand."  
"Oh God, that was definitely painful." Erin responded, with a sad smile on her face.  
"Wait, that's not the best yet." Jeff continued, as he wanted to tell how Randy kidnapped Sam and Abby.  
"Randy then kidnapped Sam and his girlfriend Abby Baker. Sam helped Abby escape, and he distracted their attention, so Abby could escape. He saved her life and almost died there. He was really brave. Randy cut off one of his forefingers, stabbed him several times, ruined Sam's whole body, broke some of his bones, totally destroyed Sam's ribs, and Sam lost his kidney because of him. Oh, and Randy kept punching and kicking Sam rapidly, causing internal bleeding inside of Sam's body."  
"What? He did this to save the girl he loved?" Erin asked, interested about that.  
Jeff nodded in response.  
He kissed Erin and then he continued: "Sam was dying, but Abby and their friends came there and defeated that gang. Abby tried to save his life, but he was dying. He was hopeless. Randy then somehow managed to escape and he wanted to shoot Abby. Fortunately, Sam was a strong man. He battled Randy once again, this time with his ruined body. Sam did it, but it made him die even faster."  
"Did... did he die?" Erin asked, as her eyes widened in shock. "Why? Why is world like this? The ones that deserve to live are dead, and the ones that should die keep living!"  
"Calm down. He didn't die. Everyone gave up, thinking he is already dead. Including Sam. He gave up on his own life. Just Abby knew, there was some hope for him. They then realized, Abby has got magical powers and she can heal someone... Sam is now totally okay." Jeff smiled, but Erin just laughed at that.  
"Nothing like magic exists."  
"Really? So why do you think I've not been in the hospital for one week longer? I would stay in there, worrying about my beautiful girlfriend. But Abby and Sam helped me." Was his only response, before kissing his girlfriend again.  
"So it was a great day for everyone, right?" Erin finally asked, still pretty much happy that her Jeff was home.  
"Yes. I hope."

"Come on Jack, we had to meet right here!" Elsa shouted after her boyfriend, and it seemed like she was in hurry.  
And so was Jack.  
"How can you know it's not someone from Randy's gang? Those bastards are scattered everywhere around Arendelle!" he wanted to stop Elsa, but he failed.  
"Don't be silly! We just need to ask him about the queen, nothing else!"  
Jack knew, something bad was going to happen.  
He had a strange feeling.  
"I'm not sure it's safe here, Elsa." he warned, but his girlfriend didn't listen.  
Then, they saw someone with a long hair.  
"A... are you Thomas? Thomas Tally?" Jack asked, still unsure it was a good idea.  
They were alone, in a dark street.  
Anything could happen right now.  
"Yeah, it's me! Hello!" the man ran towards them, and he seemed totally okay.  
"My name is Elsa Evans." Elsa responded, jostling Jack. "Told you we'll be alright."  
Jack was still a bit unsure.  
It was a man, who was a stranger.  
He could be a serial killer or a secret agent or something like that.  
"I'm Jack Frost." He shook the man's hand slowly, and he felt a unusual heat on his hands.  
"OK, so you wanted to know about the king Samuel and queen Elsa, right?" Thomas asked, with a really happy voice.  
"Actually, we think there might be some connection between us and them. What do _you_ think about it?" Elsa asked, and Thomas laughed.  
"They didn't live in the past. They are living right now. Just not in this world. Samuel entered their world from our world. There is a hidden portal, far away. You won't find it that easily." Thomas began, creating some fire in the air. "I've been cursed with the fire powers."  
Elsa created a snowflake, and Jack just watched them.  
He wanted to have some powers too!  
"So you too?" Thomas asked, as he still couldn't believe what he saw.  
"Do you know, why are we cursed?" Elsa asked, hoping he knows something.  
He just smiled at first.  
"So do you know?" Jack interrupted.  
"Of course I do! When king Samuel helped Elsa to thaw Arendelle, he battled against prince Hans who possessed fire powers."  
"Wait, it didn't happen like that! Hans didn't have fire powers and there was no Samuel!" Elsa argued, but she was really confused.  
"In the movie, it didn't. But we aren't talking about a movie right now. Samuel possessed all kinds of powers, including your ice and my fire. When he married Elsa, something happened. The connections between all of the worlds were screwed up and the portals were created in other places then before. Now, they are almost everywhere. When queen Elsa was pregnant, Samuel's powers were scattered all around this world. He kept them, but they were multiplied."  
Noone understood this.  
"It's not time for understanding now." Thomas added, making everyone even more confused.  
What the hell was he trying to say?  
"Okay... we should probably go..." Jack grabbed Elsa's hand, and they walked away.  
"I will e-mail you everything you need to know!" Thomas yelled after them, and he left the street too.  
When Jack and Elsa were away, Jack facepalmed.  
"What the hell was that? He had fire powers! Is that even possible?" Jack kept asking, but no response from Elsa came.  
She was as confused as Jack right now.  
"We should probably go home, and discuss it."

_Did you like this chapter?  
The shortest one!  
I will focus on 'The Frost King' and 'Do you want to save my sister?' fics right now, so there will be less updates for all of them.  
But I promise, that there will be at least one per week.  
Anyway, leave a review, fave or follow if you liked this!  
It really makes me feel happier.  
OK, so have a nice day!_


	12. Chapter Eleven - The revenge

_Hi guys!  
The weekly update is here!  
Thank you for all the views, reviews, faves and follows!  
Much luv you all!  
Anyway, lots of things are going to happen in this chapter!  
I even had to put a rewritten version of 'I won't say I'm in love' from Hercules in here.  
So proceed and enjoy!  
_

**Chapter eleven  
The revenge**

"Do you have any idea where are we going?" Erica asked her boyfrined, as they ran through the rainy street.  
"I have no idea!" Olaf laughed, as he hugged Erica.  
They were really a cute couple.  
"What do you think about Randy?" Erica suddenly asked, confusing her boyfriend.  
"He's in jail. He won't bother us anymore." He laughed at it, but Erica didn't.  
She knew that it isn't over yet.  
There were for sure people, who were with Randy.  
Hundreds of people were on his side.  
And he will definitely escape.  
But it's Sam's fight now... there will for sure be a fight for her and Olaf too.  
She had a strange feeling, they aren't alone.  
"We should speed up." She said, making Olaf laugh.  
"I know it's raining, but I know you! You _love_ rain!"  
"It's not about rain right now... someone is watching us." She warned Olaf, but he didn't listen.  
"Maybe it's our guardian angel." He joked, smiling at Erica.  
Then, a thing that noone expected happened.  
A man appeared, and he looked really strange.  
"So I'm not the only one watching you?" the man laughed, creeping Erica out.  
"Who are you?" Olaf asked, as he walked in front of his girlfriend to protect her.  
The man aimed a gun at Olaf.  
"Oh Roman, you're so funny! I'm sure you know me." The man said.  
What?  
Olaf's name wasn't Roman!  
"Who are you talking about?" Olaf asked, still covering Erica.  
"Don't play dumb!" the man said, as he punched Olaf.  
Olaf didn't give up easily.  
He punched the man, too.  
"What's your name?" Olaf asked, a little bit scared.  
Erica just stood there, looking at them.  
"Me? I'm Axel. Axel Smith. And I could have been the world's best secret agent! But you and your stupid girlfriend fucked everything up."  
This made Olaf really angry.  
"Don't you dare ever say she is stupid!" he yelled, punching him.  
"Roman... I am here to give you a choice." Axel smiled, and both Olaf and Erica knew something bad was going to happen.  
That Axel was wrong... they didn't do anything!  
But trying to convice him was useless.  
"I won't even bother with a liar like you." Olaf snapped out.  
Axel Smith glared at Olaf, who whispered a simple "Run" to Erica.  
She slowly walked back.  
"Hey where are you going, Natasha?" Axel asked, as he shot a bullet at Erica.  
It hit her leg, making her scream from pain.  
"Why did you shoot her?" Olaf asked, as he ran towards her.  
Axel then shot Olaf's right arm, causing him to bleed.  
He ignored the pain, because they were in danger.  
"Erica, please tell me you are okay." Olaf whispered, as he hugged his girlfriend.  
"Olaf, please run."Erica pleaded, but Olaf couldn't listen.  
He couldn't just leave her there.  
He shook his head, as he turned around to look Axel right into the eyes.  
Olaf ran towards Axel, and he grabbed his right arm.  
He dislocated it as quickly as he could.  
Axel screamed from pain, as he dropped the gun.  
This was a great chance for them to escape.  
Olaf helped Erica to stand up, and they walked away as quickly as they could.  
"I will come for you!" Alex yelled after them, as he stood up and started to run.  
He will for sure reach them soon.  
Erica was too slow, because of the pain in her leg.  
Fortunately, on the next street there were some people, and any suspicious actions would disclose Axel.  
He gave up... for now.  
Olaf and Erica walked back home, still confused by the thing that happened.  
"Is the leg alright?" Olaf asked, when he unlocked the doors.  
"Yeah, it is." Erica smiled, as she took the bullet out of it. "By the way, Anna and Kristoff are home. We'll be safer with them."  
Olaf just smiled in response, as they both entered the Bjorgman's family house.

"We need a plan guys! That Sam is starting to seriously piss me off." Randy yelled at his gang, as he punched the table.  
Malcolm noticed there was a difference.  
"You didn't call him Stick... you used to call him like this before."  
"Because now, it's not just someone who we bullied. He escaped! Twice! We were so wrong, pain and his own life mean nothing to him." Randy sighed, knowing that there must be something else they can do.  
"Before, he didn't have anyone." Balth began, with a huge smile. "Now, there is his girlfriend."  
"What was her name?" Huck asked, and everyone was smiling.  
Balth had a great idea.  
They needed to get Abby, to make Sam suffer much more than ever before.  
"Her name is Abby Baker." Randy laughed maniacally.  
"Wow, she's pretty hot." Balth admitted, when Randy found a photo of her.  
"And she's with a weakling like that Sam... he's really lucky." Malcolm sighed, and he made a strange face when he said word „Sam".  
He tried to emulate Sam's face, but just for joking purposes.  
"So what do you guys think we should do?" Randy asked his people, and noone responded for a while.  
"We can just shoot Sam!" Malcolm had an idea, but Randy quickly declined it.  
"That would be too fast for him. That's not our style." Randy sighed, but he admitted, that it might be the best thing they can do.  
Then, there were tons of briliant ideas.  
"We can cut off both of Sam's legs and throw him into a river!" was another Malcolm's idea.  
Randy nodded, but there were more of the ideas.  
"We should pinpoint his eyes and then throw him off a building!" Balth said, making Randy smile even more.  
"I would prefer if we tied him up, torture him a bit and then hit nim with a bazooka!" Huck laughed.  
"That would be really awesome, but unfortunately not that painful. He would die quickly." Randy began, happy that his gang has got tons of ideas and that they hate Sam, too. "Most painful would be seeing his girlfriend suffer some pain, too."  
"And we can make her suffer by making Sam suffer, and that's really weird because they both suffer when the other one is being hurt and they are being hurt when they suffer and it would be like a fucking circle!" Malcolm laughed, and others all looked at him.  
There were never as confused as now.  
"Okay... I think we should kidnap his hot girlfriend first." Balth said, imagining how he impales Sam with something, cuts off his arms, legs and lets him lose his blood there.  
Then, how he kisses Abby and how they talk together, love each other...  
He never saw a girl as beautiful as Abby.  
Maybe he did, but Abby was different...  
"Wait guys... remember the girl that helped him? The one with silver hair? She was actually pretty hot, too. She shot icicles out of her hands... and the second girls shot dark pieces of shit!" Huckadded, really confusing Randy.  
"I forgot about them... if we kidnap Abby, they will come for us. If we kidnap Sam, we can kill him, but he won't suffer that much, because Abby will come. Our only problem are their friends." He sighed, but Malcolm laughed.  
He made everyone a lot happier: "Two of them won't be a problem. I saw Axel shooting at them. He thinks that they look like Roman and Natasha... he lost his job because of them. He will take care of them."  
"Thomas has already talked to the silver-haired girl and her girlfriend. He'll take care of them." Balth added.  
"There are still more of them... we'll have to solve that." Malcolm responded sadly.  
"Don't worry guys. While we have Booker on our side, we are immortal." Huck laughed, and Randy nodded.  
"Without Booker Stock, we would be all dead."  
There was a while of complimenting Mr. Stock – a man, who was taking care of the gang.  
All the weapons were his.  
Everytime they escaped, it was Booker's job.  
He was supporting them for five years already.  
They loved him, because he was the only reason they weren't in jail.  
"Okay, so this is the plan." Randy began, as he put a map on the table.  
"We have to wait for Abby in front of her home. Sam won't be a problem for us. When we kidnap Abby, Sam will come and we can get rid of him. Once and for all. No need to hurt that girl. After all, we have to be nice to women." Randy laughed, pointing at the Queen's street.  
It was the place, where Miss Baker lived.

Abby sat on a bench in front of her home.  
Since Sam was working, they couldn't be together right now.  
She just loved him... he was the only one, that didn't look just at her face.  
She didn't want to be just a 'pretty girl'... she wanted to be loved.  
And by loved, I mean really loved.  
Loved by someone who will accept the fact that she is clumsy as fuck and won't judge people by looks.  
She would love even someone who looked like Quasimodo, if he really felt something for her and could sacrifice himself for her.  
And Sam was that man... he suffered unimaginable pain, knowing he will die.  
If he attacked them and killed at least one, they would kill him right there and shoot Abby from the back.  
Sam's plan was weird, but it actually worked.  
Unfortunately, the plan involved his death.  
He didn't want Abby to come back for him.  
He wanted her to be safe.  
She sat on that bench, thinking about everything that happened:  
How they bumped into each other, how they were on a dinner, how they were kidnapped, how was Sam dying, and how she saved him.  
Randy could be anywhere.  
He was fast enough to escape from prison, and now he will for sure take revenge.  
But not on Elsa, Samantha, Olaf or Abby. Just on Sam.  
Sam started this, by surviving their first attack and saving Elsa's life.  
"Fortunately, Randy isn't here." Abby said, as she smiled for herself.  
"But Balth is." A strange voice said from beind her, and all she remembered was dark and black.

Abby woke up.  
"Where am I?" she asked, and she realized she can't move.  
"For fuck's sake. It's you guys? Again?" she asked, really frightened.  
"No, it's not us all. It's just me." Balthazar laughed, smiling at Abby.  
"Okay, let me go. Please. I didn't do anything to you!" she said, as she struggled.  
"You won't be leaving that early. Not until Sam gives us what we want." Balth kept laughing, as he looked at Abby. "Wow, you're really hot girl. Why do you keep being with someone like Sam? That ugly bastard is worthless!"  
This pissed Abby off.  
"He is _not _worthless. I LOVE HIM! HE SAVED MY LIFE! AND IF YOU DICKS CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT, THEN YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELVES!" Abby snapped out, but Balth took out his knife.  
"If I were you, I'd shut up. No more talking about Sam. We will talk about him, when he'll be here."  
"Yes, sir..." Abby sadly sighed, knowing something bad was going to happen to Sam. "And by the way, what do you want from Sam?"  
"To die." Balth grinned, as he pierced a photo of Sam.  
Abby was really worried.  
They can't even go out now?  
Randy and his gang are everywhere.  
"You won't get away with this." Abby glared at him, but Balth just laughed.  
"We will, trust me. And you can be happy that Randy didn't find you first. He wouldn't be as gentle as me." He added, confusing Abby.  
"Wait, so do they know that I am here?" she asked, and Balth shook his head.  
"They have no fucking idea. We were planning to kidnap you later, but I had some free time. I never saw a girl as beautiful as you. I don't want to be bad on you... so tell me, do you really love Sam?"  
Abby had a really strange feeling.  
It made her start to sing:  
"If there's a price for being patient,  
I guess I've already won that.  
Just one man's worth the being faithful,  
my boyfriend is really worth it, I just know that!"  
Balth then joined her with the song:  
"Who'd you think you're kiddin'?  
He's just weight and burden to you!  
Tryin' to keep it hidden?  
Oh, girl, I can see right through you.  
You try not to feel it,  
well, I know just how it hurts,  
when he is still gone."  
Abby looked at him, with anger in her eyes.  
She wanted to punch him so hard... but she continued:  
"What did you say?  
He is for sure my love!"  
"You swoon, you sigh,  
don't deny it, uh-oh!" Balth said, pissing her off even more.  
Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything right now.  
"I appreciate,  
what he did, I'm in love." Abby sang, making Balth mad.  
Really mad.  
But he didn't show it.  
Abby continued: "I thought my heart had learned a lesson,  
oh you don't know what I've been through.  
My heart was screaming, it was painful,  
I never felt much more better, just blue!"  
Balth's turn now:  
"I know you're denying,  
all the things that you are feeling.  
So please just stop fighting,  
that man is just stupid weakling!  
Face it like a grown-up,  
come on and just wake up!  
Know ya got, got, got it bad!"  
Abby was really angry.  
"No chance, no way,  
I won't admit, no, no."  
"Give up, give in,  
I know you're not in love!"  
It was quite weird...  
Balth wanted Abby to say she doesn't love Sam.  
Maybe he wanted to cause some emotional pain to Sam.  
Like hurting his feelings, or making a girl he loves stop loving him.  
"Not more, go away!  
I can say, I'm in love!"  
"You're doing flips,  
read our lips,  
not in love!" Balth yelled at her.  
He didn't want to fail.  
This was a quite good idea.  
But Abby really loved Sam.  
Abby didn't stop glaring at him:  
"You're way off base,  
I won't say it!  
Get off my case,  
I won't say it!"  
Balth then ended his part: "Girl don't be proud,  
it's OK, you're alone."  
She was not alone... she had Sam.  
Abby ended the song:  
"Even right now,  
I won't say I don't love."  
"Impossible! Just impossible!" Balth had a little ragequit, but he soon recovered.  
"I won't say I don't love him, Balth. He saved my life when bastards like you wanted to ruin it! And now, you're being the same as before!" she yelled at him, as she struggled again.  
"You don't know how I feel, and you never will!" Balth yelled back, as he looked Abby right into the eyes.  
"Then tell me, how you feel." She smiled, and they both calmed down.  
"Look at you!" Balth began, pointing at Abby. "You're beautiful! I look just like a piece of shit! I never had any girlfriend or friend... but then I joined the bad guys."  
He took out some photos of Randy.  
"Randy was the one, that accepted me! It was for the first time that someone accepted me! I didn't like all the killing and stealing, and I don't like it now, too! But they accept me... and that's all I need."  
"No it isn't." Abby shook her head. "Do you know why people hate you? Because you are a part of the gang! People will accept you as one of them, if you stop killing them! Don't be the bad guy! Be one of us. Please Balth, I ask you just for this."  
"I... why am I doing this?" Balth asked, as he punched himself. "Come on Balth, be a human!"  
"You _are_ a human! Randy isn't! You can still change, and be loved and accepted." Abby cheered him up.  
When she said those words, Balth untied her.  
"Follow me. Please." He pleaded, and Abby nodded quickly.  
They ran out of the room they were in.  
"Where are we going?" Abby asked, but Balth didn't respond.  
She soon realized, they are in front of her home.  
Balth looked around, and noone knew why.  
Suddenly, he turned back to Abby.  
"Don't worry, Abby." Were his last words, before he planted a long kiss on Abby's lips.

Sam was on his way home.  
His girlfriend was for sure waiting, and when he comes he will just kiss her and kiss her.  
Hug her, and hug her.  
He would do things like that all day!  
He really loved her.  
Few feet before the door, he saw a strange thing.  
He thought, that this day was perfect.  
But it wasn't.  
Abby was there, kissing a man...  
And that man was... Balthazar.  
His girlfriend was cheating on him?  
Sam wiped his eyes several times, to make sure he isn't dreaming or something like that.  
"What the fuck is that?" he asked just loud enough, to make both Abby and Balth stop kissing and turn around to look at him.  
"Sam, I can explain!" Abby shouted after Sam, and she ran towards him.  
She hugged him, but Sam quickly moved away.  
"What are you doing _here_? Your boyfriend is _there_." Sam sadly responded, pointing at Balth.  
"Sam, he kissed me! I didn't do anything! Please believe me!" Abby pleaded, but it was useless.  
"I trust only my sight right now, Abby." Sam sighed, as he started to walk away.  
"Sam please wait!" Abby yelled at him, but Sam was really angry.  
In fact, more shocked than angry.  
"Why did you do this? To make me look like a total asshole? Well, you succeeded! I trusted a girl, I have known for several days! It was the worst thing I could do..." Sam started to cry, but he didn't want to show it.  
Few tears started to fall down his cheek.  
"Abby, just please leave me alone. Balthazar is for sure much better than me. Enjoy his presence." Sam smiled, as he walked away.  
Abby just pleaded, but it was useless.  
"Don't try to call me or contact me. There might be a chance, you will find me hanging on a lamp if I lose my job, but that's not your problem. Good luck." Sam walked away.  
Abby fell down to her knees.  
"What have I done?" she asked herself, as she started to cry.  
Even much more than before.  
"Told you! He is _weak_!" Balthazar shouted happily, knowing that this was a little vicotry for him.  
Balth came closer to Abby, and he said: "Don't worry. Sam gave up without a fight, but I will still be here to take care of you."  
Abby didn't smile.  
She didn't even respond.  
Her life was getting really fucked up.

"Did Thomas send it already?" Jack asked, and Elsa slowly nodded.  
"Yeah, but I don't understand a single word. There are some weird poems in Norwegian, and since we speak English, we're quite fucked." Elsa said, as her boyfriend facepalmed.  
"We have another meeting with him." She added, making Jack spit out the water he was drinking.  
"No. Please, no. That guy is creepy. And he has got fire powers! What if he burns both of us?" Jack was worried, but Elsa just laughed.  
"Don't be a kid! Please, come there with me. We have to know about our ancestors. Both your and mine." Elsa repeated this several times, before Jack finally agreed.  
"OK, I'm going with you. But there is a more serious problem right now." Jack sighed, and Elsa patted his shoulder.  
"Come on, tell me what is it!" she needed to know, because after all, he was her boyfriend.  
"There were some complaints about Sam from other taxi drivers... I might have to fire him."

_Did you like this chapter guys?_  
_I loved writing this chapter!_  
_Don't know why, but I like making Sam suffer._  
_And creating some new plots that way..._  
_Anyway, I will focus on Anna and Kristoff a bit more right now._  
_Hans, Andy, Samantha and Ellie will be there too!_  
_So have a nice day! :)_


End file.
